A Deal with the Dealmaster
by Anueye
Summary: What if there was no Belle? What if Belle had never met Rumpelstiltskin? What if there was another? That is where Inola Black Fox comes in. Inola made a deal with the imp to save her life from an angry Iroquois hunter in return for becoming his pet/companion forever. The poor fox has no idea what she has gotten herself into. Warning! R-18! Lots of smut. Don't read if you dontlike
1. Prologue

**A Deal with the Dealmaster**

**I was watching Once upon a Time and saw Rmplestiltskin and had some ideas, then I went to bed and holy smokes, had a dream that I happened to write down! I dont know if this will be a long story or a short one. I do not own Once upon a time or The Hungry Fox and the Boastful Suitor, those belong to their rightful owners. I only own Inola, my oc. **

The young fox ran as fast as her little paws could carry her; her blue eyes wide with fear as she heard the stomping hooves of her pursuiter. Why? Why did she have to be so cocky?! Damn her hunger and damn her nature to play tricks!

_**Earlier that day:**_

_She had wandered through the woods earlier that day, hungrier than a bear after hibernation, searching for food. Then she saw a heron feather jutting up behind some bushes a few feet from where she was standing. She had crouched down, thinking it was a nice and plump heron that she could catch and feed herself with. But then she heard a booming voice singing a boastful song from where the feather was rising. Her blue eyes widened as she saw a Iroquois man dressed in fine clothes and saddled upon a strong pinto horse. Forget ever being hungry again! If that man sees her she will be the one hunted herself! Iroquois are known for hunting foxes for their pelts and hers happened to be a unique color. She backpedaled into the bushes behind her, crouching down low to the ground, praying to the higher beings that he did not see her cowering in the bushes. Her pelt was a shimmering blue black with crimson red tips on her ears and a curious crescent moon shape on her large and fluffy tail, which was crimson as well. She also has a red crescent moon on her brow as well. She was a unique prize indeed, and she had spent her lifetime running from hunters who wanted her for that reason as well. She was snapped out of her reverie when the horse walked right past her hiding spot with its rider boastfully singing a song about himself. "No one is braver than Heron Feather, and I should know that for I am he! No one wears finer clothing. No one is a better fisherman. If you doubt this, look and see," sang the young man. _

_He was on his way to the lodge of a young woman he had been watching for some time. He was going to try to impress her and her mother so that the girl would ask him to marry her. His song and his fine clothing were part of the plan. The young fox gave a snort of amusement at this young man's naivety and watched him and his horse walk on as the man continued to sing. She was no longer paying attention to Heron Feather's song nor his fine clothes, her attention went to what she was smelling. Fish! Her mouth watered as her stomach gave a growl of protest. There was a large bag hanging from the young man's blanket roll full of fish! It had been such a long time since she has had the taste of fish. Her fears left her. The young man on the horse passed her by, but her thoughts were far ahead. She will have those fish! She darted through the underbrush as fast as a hare till she was ahead of the man around the bend. She laid herself down flat and tilted her head to the side, her tongue rolling out as if she were dead. Soon she began to hear Heron Feather's boasting song. She stilled her breath and acted like she were days old meat. The young man was so intent in his singing that he rode on past her without taking notice. Till, that is, he noticed her out of the corner of his eye. His horse came to a halt as the man turned to get a better look. "Enh," he said, "what is this?" _

_He climbed down from his horse, "Kweh, a dead fox?" _

_Picking up a long stick he carefully prodded the side of the animal. It did not move._

"_Nyoh," he said, "it is surely dead." _

_He bent down and looked at it closely. It was skinny, but the pelt was in fine condition. He picked it up by the tail. _

"_Hmm," Heron Feather said, "maybe I should skin it now."_

_The young fox flinched and she fought the instinct to run and keep the act in place._

"_Neh," he went on, "I should not skin it now. If I do I may dirty my fine new clothes. I will just take her with me." _

_He walked back to his horse and began to unlace the bag full of fish. _

"_Weh-yoh," he smiled, "when Swaying Reed's mother sees this beautiful fox I caught she will know I am a great hunter. Then she will surely allow her daughter to bring me marriage bread." _

_He dropped the fox in with his fish, laced the bag shut and climbed back on his horse. Soon he was singing again. This time it was a song about how great a hunter Heron Feather was. In the bag, the fox was still for a minute before she began to eat the fish. Then she began to gnaw on the side of the bag to create a hole that she could jump out of. She leapt out of the bag to her freedom. Too busy with his singing, Heron Feather did not even notice. He rode all the way to the village where Swaying Reed lived. He stopped in front of her mother's lodge and sat there on his horse, singing till many people had gathered around. He sang of his beautiful clothes, of the many fish he caught (he actually had traded his mother's beaded moccasins for them), of all the animals he hunted and trapped. Swaying Reed and her mother came out of the lodge and watched as he reached back for his bag. Now he would show them what a good provider he was! When he held up the bag and saw that it was empty with a hole in the bottom he stopped singing. Turning around, he rode silently away. He fumed in rage, for he had been made a fool of infront of everyone in the village by a fox! He will hunt that vixen down!_

_**Current time:**_

So that is what happened, thus her position right now, running for her life as the suitor chases her on his steed. She could hear his angry curses and his vows to skin her alive make her shiver in fear. Why did she have to think with her stomach and not her head?! She rushed ahead, zipping inbetween trees and bushes gaining some headway from her hunter. She ran as fast as her paws could carry her until she burst through a clearing. In the clearing she saw a man, a slightly impish man standing there with a cane standing in the middle with a smirk on his face. She paused, her breath coming in heavy pants as she looked behind her and infront of her frantically. Where should she go? She was inbetween an unknown man and a man who is desperate to kill her. Then man infront of her chuckled gleefully as he swung his staff in a swirl. She watched him curiously as he walked towards her smirking.

"Seems like you got yourself into a bit of a pickle, my dear," he chortled as he stood infront of her.

She tilted her head to the side and spoke in her language, "_who are you? I've never seen a man like you before._"

He tilted his head to the side like he understood her, " My name is Rumpelstiltskin, and I have a proposition for you, dearie."

She bit back her surprise as she looked up at the man, he was handsome, she supposed, for a human. He wore a black coat and suit with a red bow tie, his hair was well groomed and his skin a fair tan. He looked like one of those nobles that lived over the seas.

"_What is it? As you can see I am currently being hunted by a rather...upset man,_" she stated nervously as she looked behind her with fear at the sound of thundering hooves heading this way.

"What I propose dearie, is that I will help you escape from the hunter but at a price," he stated holding his hands flat together in a thoughtful expression.

She stared at him, "_you're magic aren't you? I can smell it, it makes the fur on the back of my neck bristle with an electric tingle. If you help me...does it involve magic?_"

He grinned at her, "I like you! You're smarter than you look! To answer your question, yes! All magic comes at a price!"

She stared at him for a second before she jumped, hearing the hunter near even closer. She jumped again hearing Rumpelstiltskin tsk behind her.

"I would hurry dear, this deal has a time limit. And time is running out, tick tock tick tock," he sneered at her as he counted down.

She panted in nervousness as the hunter grew closer and closer. She looked around and looked up at him, "_what is it you want in return?_"

"Hm, I don't know yet...let me think about it! Now dear, deal or no deal?" he asked as she stared helplessly at the man.

She yelped as Haron Feather burst through the trees, a tomahawk in his hand, rage in his eyes as he spotted her and gave a yell and charged towards her. She backed away in fear and realized Rumpelstiltskin was nowhere to be found. She cried out in pain and fear when Haron Feather grabbed her by the nape of her neck holding her up close to his face.

"At last I have you! Little trickster who embarressed me infront of the whole village! You made a fool of me, now I shall make a pelt of you," he stated proudly as he raised his tomahawk.

The young fox looked at him in fear and screamed out at the top of her lungs, praying the magic man could hear her, "_DEAL!_"

The wind started to howl and she heard Rumpelstiltskin's voice in the breeze chuckling, "I am glad you saw things my way, dearie."

Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation throughout her whole body and he heard Haron Feather cry out in surprise as she was dropped to the ground. The fall was surprisingly short for a fox. She looked down at her hands and saw a human's hands with sharp nails and pale skin. She cried out in surprise. She was human! This. Is. Not. What. She. Asked . For! She turned around to give the imp a piece of her mind when she saw Haron Feather staring at her in horror.

"A...d-demon! It's a demon! Run," he stumbled out as he backed away and turned tail and ran.

The fox stared after him with surprise, "well...that worked out better than I had thought."

She jumped in surprise at her own voice, it coming out smooth like a human's, instead of yips and growls like a fox. She jumped again when she heard Rumpelstiltskin's voice behind her.

"Satisfied dearie?"

She turned around, a slight growl in her voice, "what have you done to my beautiful self?"

Rumpelstiltskin faked hurt in his voice, "I saved your little foxy life, dearie. But don't worry, I know foxes love their forms so I made this a temporary change. You can change back to your little vixen self anytime you wish! Just think of your fox form in that pretty little head of yours, and poof! You'll be a fox again! Hehe."

She stared at him in surprise, "so I can change at will? Will I be able to turn into a human again after this time?"

Rumpelstiltskin inclined his head at her while motioning towards a pond at the edge of the clearing. She walked over to the pond, albeit shakely, and peered into the water. She yipped in surprise at her reflexion. What stared back at her was a human with bright blue eyes and a small nose with petite lips the color of pink rose petals. Her fur or hair as the humans call it on her head was surprisingly a dusty blonde with copper and brown highlights. But on top of her head was two large fox ears, black as night with crimson tips, they twitched as she ran her fingers over them. She noticed behind her was her large black fox tail with a red crescent moon towards the tip, the tail was 24 inches long and was very fluffy. She noticed her human form was a tad curvy, like she has been well fed her whole life. Wide hips with thick thighs with long calfs, her stomach slightly extended with large breasts that were a little bit over a handful and slightly wide shoulders. She had the definate hour glass figure. She noticed she was definitely naked without her fur infront of a male, she blushed a dark shade of red and moved her tail to cover her private parts and crossed her arms over her chest shyly. Rumpelstiltskin smirked down at her and snapped his fingers, using his magic to clothe her in a moccasin dress with multi colored beads and fringe at the ends and feathers. She nodded gratefully and stood up shakely, noting she was a few inches shorter than the imp. He gave her a once over, slowly circling her, his hand ghosting over her tail. She yipped in surprise, pulling her tail closer to her body. He made a noise in the back of his throat, a pleased sound. "Yes! This will do nicely! Well, aside from the ears and tail, you look like a perfect human girl. Well, woman to be exact. How old are you dearie?" he asked her, resting his hands on his staff.

"I am two years old in fox years," she stated proudly, raising her chin defiantly.

Rumpel nodded to himself, "That would make you nineteen in human years, a young woman. Just out of the cradle."

She gasped in outrage, "I am not a kit! I am of mating age I'll have you know!"

The imp got a dark look on his face at that statement as he stepped closer to her intimidatingly, "oh I know that very well dearie. Very well indeed."

She backed away slightly nervous at this new side to the imp she made a deal with. He made a funny gleefull sound in the back of his throat as he raised his hands in the air.

"I know what I want now," he stated happily as he looked at her smirking.

She felt her chest tighten in apprehension as Rumpelstiltskin leered at her, "w-what is it?"

He grabbed her by the collar and yanked her toward him, holding her against his body, she felt the muscle behind the clothing he wore. She let out a shakey breath as she felt his warm exhale on her face as she looked up at him with her bright fox eyes, a slight quiver to her lips. She looked up into his dark golden-brown eyes, waiting anxiously for his desire.

"What I want is for you to be my pet, my companion of sorts. You have to remain by my side forever and you must obey what ever I say, as long as it doesn't involve you harming yourself. That, my dear, is my end of the bargain. A life for a life," he stated solemnly, his gold eyes flashing with his power.

She quivered under his gaze, her hackles tingling with his power. She bowed her head in submission, "a fox's word is its life. I will not go against our bargain, you have my word. I shall be your companion, forever."

"Then let us shake on it, sealing the deal," he stated with an amused smile.

The young fox nodded in agreement and held out her pale hand with long elegant fingers with sharp but long nails upon her finger tips. Rumpelstiltskin grasped her hand in his and gave it one firm shake. As the hand shake was finished, she felt a strong tingle crawl up her arm to her shoulder and then to her neck, she felt something cool settle around her throat. She reached up and felt a cool leather like collar around her neck, she peered into the water and saw a deep red collar with a snake skin pattern resting upon her neck with a crescent moon dangling from a clasp on the collar. She reached up and ran her fingers over the leather as she peered back at her new master.

"What is your name dearie, it would only be fitting to have a name for such a pretty pet as you," he asked as he looked over at her with a smile.

The young fox thought to herself and looked at her master, "I...do not have one. Foxes usually have no need for such things."

Rumpel walked over to her and raised a hand to softly pet her hair, avoiding her sensitive ears, "then I shall name you myself."

She perked up in surprise, tilting her head to the side in what some would say in a cute way. He chuckled as he thought to himself before he gave a cry of accomplishment, a grin on his face as he twirled his staff.

"I shall name you Inola, the black fox," he stated proudly.

She smiled and asked, "Inola? It is pretty, but what does it mean exactly?"

"It means "Black Fox" in Cherokee, and since you are a fox who happens to be black, I thought it would be fitting," he stated while leaning forward on his cane.

She smiled and tried the word out, "Inola...Inola...I like it. Thank you master."

She inclined her head as her master pat her head in praise, before he walked ahead towards the woods. She followed him, still tripping over her feet, still not yet used to walking on two legs. That was how she become the pet or companion of Rumpelstiltskin. And how they became citizens in a town called StoryBrooke a few years later. Only Rumpelstiltskin and the queen remembered who they really are, and ofcourse herself, since she is protected by Rumpelstiltskin's magic. She still served Rumpelstiltskin loyally and no one knows, all they see is his pet fox that he sometimes takes on walks around the town. This is her story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**So here is the first chapter of a Deal with the Dealmaster. I own nothing but Inola. Warning there may be a lot of smuttyness. I will not post the second chapter until I get 3 reviews! So if yall want to see the second chapter review! R-18 people!**

Inola jumped awake from the loud bang of the door opening in the front of the shop, her ears twitching nervously as she sniffed the air. She saw a woman with blonde wavy hair walk into the store titled, Mr. Gold's. She saw Mr. Gold, aka Rumpelstiltskin, greet her at the counter.

"Ah, Emma, what a lovely surprise. What can I do for you," he asked the strange woman.

She had a strange aura about her...she wasn't from StoryBrooke, she wasn't controled by the curse. She stretched and yipped at her master, trying to get his attention. Emma noticed and kneeled down to her level.

"You have a pet? I've never noticed, c'mere girl," she stated reaching her hand out towards the fox.

Inola looked up at her master before she padded forward sniffing the young woman's hand before rubbing her head against her hand, making a purring noise. Emma scratched her behind the ears, making the young fox yip happily.

"She likes you," Mr. Gold stated, breaking the silence.

Emma gave a stiff smile and stood up, brushing her knees clean, "she's beautiful, she's a red fox isn't she? Such unusual coloring but beautiful. What's her name?"

Inola yipped and spun in a circle happily and leapt on the counter, wagging her tail. Mr. Gold smiled slightly and started to pet her shiny fur making the collar on her neck jingle.

"Her name is Inola, and yes she is a red fox with black fur," he stated as he groomed her fur.

Emma nodded before showing Gold a old compass, "I need you to track down the previous owner of this compass, if you can."

Gold took the compass and examined it thoughtfully, turning this way and that before handing it back to Emma.

"Well I can tell you where it came from; me. I sold this to a man once before," he stated as the sheriff took back the compass.

"Is there anyway to track down who you sold it to," she asked hopefully.

Mr. Gold chuckled as he walked towards the back, grabbing a filing cabinet, "lucky for you I always keep a record of everyone I sell to."

Emma walked over, saying something as she was going, but Inola wasn't paying attention anymore, she was staring outside through the crack in the door. She wasn't allowed outside all by herself, not since she made the deal. She peered back at her master, who was still engrossed in his conversation with the sheriff. She slowly snuck to the crack in the door and slipped outside, breathing in the fresh autumn air. The air was crisp and smelt of fallen leaves and rain. She peeked behind her and darted forward, bounding down the side walk her tail swaying side to side as she bypassed people who stared down at her. Her collar jingled as she trotted down bypassing shops. She grinned as she saw a young boy with a book walking ahead, if she remembered correctly he was the Mayor's son, Henry. She yipped and ran up to him spinning around in circles around his feet. The boy looked down and smiled, laughing.

"You're Mr. Gold's fox, Inola aren't you? Haha you're so cute, wanna play?" the little boy asked laughing joyfully as she yipped at him and hopped up his leg excitedly.

He called her as he started running down the sidewalk as she chased him excitedly nipping at his heels. They went to his place and ran up to his room. She chased him, panting happily and bounced on his matress, hopping up and down, and rolling around on the sheets. Henry laughed and chased after her, patting the sheets and ruffling her fur as she panted in excitement her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. Henry laughed and cuddled her close.

"What do you think you are doing with that _thing _in my house," asked an outraged Regima who stood in the doorway.

Inola and Henry froze, both of their eyes wide with fear. Regima marched up and snagged Inola by the scruff of her neck, making her cry out in pain and outrage. Henry yelled out at his mother, trying to save the poor fox from his mother's wrath.

"Let her go! She isn't hurting anything! Stop! She isn't even mine," yelled Henry chasing after his mother who was still holding onto the struggling fox, who was baring her teeth and snarling curses at the witch. Regima held in a snarl, actually being able to hear the fox's curses and choosing to ignore them. She stormed down the stairs before turning on her son, holding up the struggling fox.

"Then who does this filthy animal belong to?! Huh," she asked a snarl on her face as the fox continued to yelp and snarl.

"I-It's 's...I see him from time to time walking her around the town," Henry stated nervously, hoping his mother doesn't hurt the poor fox.

Regima got a nasty look on her face at the name of Mr. Gold and she turned to storm out the door before throwing the poor animal out, sending her crashing down hard to the cement sidewalk making the poor creature cry out in pain and lay there in pain.

"You hurt her!" Henry cried out trying to rush to the poor fox.

"I don't want that man's pet anywhere near my home! Now get lost you mongrel," Regima snarled as she kicked the fox in the stomach causing the poor creature to get thrown a few feet back before skidding to a stop. The poor fox whimpered in pain on the ground.

"Mom stop! Stop!" Henry screamed at Regima.

"What's going on here!" shouted Emma, as she walked up the sidewalk, seeing the injured fox on the ground infront of Regima, Mr. Gold following soon after.

"Sheriff Swan, Mr. Gold, why are you on my property?" Regima asked snottily.

" noticed his pet fox was missing and asked me to help him find her," she paused, "and we find her here being kicked by the mayor."

She glared at Regima, her hands on her hips, "I didn't know you were into animal abuse madam mayor?"

The mayor froze and glared at the sheriff, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mr. Gold knelt down by his pet fox and gently scooped her up into his arms, his eyes full of anger directed towards the mayor. Emma walked towards Regima bringing out her cuffs, "Mayor Regima, you're under arrest for the crime of animal abuse, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say may or will be held against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney."

The sheriff handcuffed the mayor's hands behind her back and she took her away towards her police car. Mr. Gold carried Inola away from the house and towards his shop ignoring Henry's calls.

-**Time Break**-

Mr. Gold entered his shop and slammed the door harshly, locking it and turning the open sign to close. He set Inola on the counter before turning away to head into the back. Inola held back her fear, she broke her master's number one rule. And her master is furious, she can tell, she can see it in his eyes; and she's afraid. She was barely injured really, a few bruises here and there, a few scrapes. She jumped when her master walked back in and stood before her, glaring down at her.

"Change into a human, now," he growled at her, his true self shining through his eyes.

She shrunk back in fear, her tail tucking inbetween her legs. She whimpered.

"NOW!" he roared at her, his eyes glowing as gold as the gold he used to sew, a little bit of scales showing.

She yelped and tried to run, her ears back and her tail between her legs, but she felt a rough hand on her scruff holding her still as he snapped his fingers, causing her to change forms against her will. She cried out in pain as she felt his hand on her now short pixie cut with the left bangs long to her collar bone. Her ears were flat to her head and high wines were coming from her throat as he tugged her towards the back where his room was. He threw her onto the king size matress roughly, slamming the door shut. She scooted to the headboard, pressing herself flat against the gold. She was naked and afraid, her tail tucked to cover herself. Rumpel turned towards her, rage in his eyes as he slowly stalked towards the quivering fox.

"You had one rule, dearie. Just one. Don't. Leave. The. Store. Ever!" he yelled at her, throwing his cane to the side as he ripped off his jacket, throwing it down.

That was never a good sign, he always kept up an appearance, kept his clothes neat. She started to panic as he walked over to the side of the bed. She tried to scoot away but he grabbed he ankle and yanked her back towards him before he climbed ontop of her, pinning her arms above her head as he glared down at her.

"You must be punished. Never disobey me," he growled at her as she whimpered beneath him.

She gasped as she felt his mouth on her neck, his teeth scraping over her flesh, causing her to get goose bumps. She felt his hands roam down her body before it rises up to grab her hair and tug her close to his face as he growled low in his throat. He suddenly flips her over onto her stomach, pinning her face down into the matress. She heard the unmistakable zipping sound and she felt him force her hips up to meet his. She moved her tail to the side submittingly, trembling in anticipation. She heard him chuckle behind her.

"Being submissive now, eh dearie? That's a good girl, behave and I might go easy on you," he growled at her before he thrust in roughly, causing her to cry out.

He grabbed her hips and pulled out fully before thrusting back in again, dragging her hips back to meet his thrust, causing her to be pushed into the mattress. She mewled out in pleasure as he continued to thrust into her harshly, his breath coming out in soft growls. He stroked her tail at the base, causing pleasure to shoot up her spine and into her stomach where heat pooled. She started to meet her master's thrusts thrust for thrust, her claws digging into the matress. She moans out as he angled his thrusts to hit her sweet spot, her tail twitching as he stroked and rubbed her back. He grabbed a fistful of her hair as he leaned over her body towards her face as he yanked her back towards him, growling into her hair.

"You are mine, Fox. You and I made a deal... I saved your life, thus you owe me yours. And you swore you would serve me forever. You disobeyed me... I will make you pay," he growled into her ear as he thrust harder into her, causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure.

"I-I'm so...sorry master...p-please forgive me," she cried out in mercy, begging for forgiveness.

He usually wasn't so rough with her, but this is his way of saying he cared. She had scared him when she took off, so he is punishing her roughly and yet gently. He grunted as he continued to push into her making her see stars. He stroked her hair as if to say she is forgiven when suddenly she is flipped onto her back with surprising strength. She gasped as she was face to face with her master as he lifted her legs onto his shoulders as he plunged deeply into her, hitting her womb straight on.

"Ahhh! Rumpel...ahh," she cried out, digging her claws into his shirt on his back, causing the back to rip.

Ahh...she was so going to pay for that later. She watched as he has his eyes closed in the moment, sweat collecting on his brow as he continued to thrust deep inside her. He pulled her up into him, her face just inches away from his, she could feel his hot breath on her lips. She whimpered, as she nuzzled his cheek, whimpering in need. She gasped as his lips crashed into hers, kissing her fiercely, biting and nibbling her lips. Rumpel grunted into her mouth as she tightened around him as he slowed down his pace to more slow and deep motions. She gasped into his mouth as she felt one of his hands slide down her body to her crotch. She yelled out in pleasure when she felt his fingers toy with her clit. She gasped when he allowed some of his magic to create minor electric shocks to go through her clitoris, causing her stomach muscles to clench and spasm. Rumpelstiltskin growled as her walls tightened around him and he began to ram himself into her harder and more urgent as she started to reach her peak.

"Ahh! Master I-I'm gonna...ahh...hah..ahn," she wails out as she tightens around him her claws sinking into his back.

He hissed in pain and pleasure before ramming into her one last time and filling her up to the brim, making her cry out in release. He laid down ontop of her, listening to her erratic heartbeat that was slowly steadying. Her skin was damp with sweat and her breath coming out with soft huffs. He felt her hands rubbing soothing circles in his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for leaving Rumpel...I just got so curious... I smelt the fresh air and my nature got the better of me, kind of like when we met," she whispered, her ears bent back down in sadness.

She heard Rumpel sigh before getting up from the bed, removing his soiled clothes and changing into new ones. She leaned up and crawled to the edge of the bed, swaying her tail back and forth tugging at his untucked shirt, pulling him towards her. He allowed her, just standing there. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his naival, nuzzling into his stomach, purring. He stroked her hair, rubbing her soft ears in the way he knows she likes.

"Come, it's time for your tea," he murmured softly before pulling away, walking out into the kitchen part of the store.

Inola whined in protest, "but master...you know I hate the taste of that damn tea!"

But she got up anyway, slipping on one of her master's large button up shirt, its crimson color bringing out the blue of her eyes. She stomped out into the kitchen with a pout on her face, her tail lashing in agitation. She heard her master snort in amusement as he poured the boiling water over the pouch of herbs. She came up behind him, sniffing disdainfully at the tea. Rumpel noticed and flicked at her nose gently.

"You know it is essential that you take this tea, dearie. Unless you want a child?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, peering over his shoulder at her.

Inola sighed and consented, taking the cup of tea before drinking it down with a grimace. Rumpel patted her head with a fond smile before limping over to the fridge and grabbing a ginger ale and tossing it to her. She yipped in happiness, unscrewing the top and suckling on the bubbley soda. He watched her with a fondness in his eyes.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded excitedly before she leaned in and nuzzled him, much to his annoyance. He pushed her away but she only pressed herself closer and nuzzled him some more. He huffed in irritation as she nibbled his chin with her fang, nuzzling into his throat and licking, acting very much like a fox. He growled at her, grabbing her chin forcefully and bringing her close to his lips, the whites in his eyes gone, replaced with brownish gold. She panted in excitement, loving when her master let's his facade slip only just a little. He only pretends to not have magic, since it would put me in jeopardy. This world has magic, but it is just a little harder to access. It tires him out to use magic. He usually is always Mr. Gold, but sometimes when she does things like this to seduce him, a little bit of his old self, as in Rumpelstiltskin, slips out. She loves it when he gets like that, he gets so aggressive and passionate. She whimpers and nuzzles at him, suckling on his neck and licking, making sure to leave a mark. She'll pay for that later, but right now she's enjoying it. He pressed her close, his hands reaching down to grasp her ass around the tail and squeezed, making her moan into his ear softly, knowing it would drive him mad. He snarled into her shoulder, before he knelt down and grabbed her legs and hoisting them around his hips, shoving her onto the counter. She gasped in excitement.

"You're really asking for it aren't you dearie?" he asked in a low growl as he yanked her across the counter towards his body.

She whimpered in desire, "yes."

She let out a heated moan when she felt him grind his erection through his pants into her crotch. She breathed out a sigh of contentment as he sucked on the joint between the shoulder and the neck, before biting down roughly, making her hiss in pleasure.

"Ahn! Hah you're so rough, for a human,"she said smirking.

She felt him stiffen before she was slammed onto her back on the counter, her hands pinned above her by Rumpelstiltskin, she felt him push up the shirt she was borrowing to her stomach. She yelped in pleasure when he stroked her clit with his fingers, before he pushed two fingers into her, making her sigh in pleasure. He smirked down at her, curling his fingers up to hit her right in the sweet spot.

"Mmn!"

He chuckled lowly at her, and curled his fingers again, making her squirm beneath him. He leaned down and nipped at her erect nipple through the silk of his shirt, making her mewl and arch up into his touch. He chuckled.

"So needy...so sensitive. Tell me, is that a fox thing? Or are you just special," he inquired as he pinched her nub between his thumb and forefinger.

She hissed in retaliation for the pinch and was rewarded with another sharp pinch of her delicate nub. She whimpered as she clenched her legs around him, wanting more friction. She wrapped her tail around his leg, trying to hold on for dear life. She grew embaressed on how tight her nipples were; the hard little nubs poking through the fabric of her master's shirt. Rumpelstiltskin noticed and smirked down at her before teasing her right nipple with his tongue through the shirt. Running his tongue over the sensitive bud before sucking on it, covering it with saliva. He then softly blew on the over sensitive bud, the cold air making it even more rigid.

"Hyah! Ahn, no...fair," she whined out at him, her womanhood growing even more moist at his minstrations.

He chuckled up at her, his eyes completely dark, "no one said I play fair now did they sweetie?"

She growled to herself, deciding she shall get pay back. She started rubbing her thigh against his rigid crotch, making him still. He pulled his fingers out of her in favor to push the shirt up over her breasts, before leaning down and taking the left one into his mouth and sucking while his hand played with the right one. Inola gasped out in pleasure at the heat pooling into her stomach as she continued to tease him while he played with her. She used her legs to pull his hips closer to hers till they were pressed against each other. She grinded her crotch into his, taking delight in the hisses coming from her lover. She swirled her hips in a teasing and tantalizing way, so that she is just brushing against his straining erection. He was enjoying her minstrations by the way his hips started grinding down into hers, trying to relieve some of the pressure. She groaned at the feel of his bulge. He was definitely above average. Coming at about, oh nine and a half inches in length. He was definitely enough to satisfy her. While he was distracted with her breasts, she was able to pull an arm loose from his death grip above her to the counter. She snuck her hand inbetween them and started to gently massage his length through his pants. She heard is sharp inhale and she waited for him to remove her hand, when he did nothing to stop her she continued to stroke and rub his erection. She heard him grunt around her nipple as he continued to toy with her breasts. She rubbed her hand up the length from base to tip and started to rub her thumb over the sensitive head. She felt the outside of the trousers start to get moist and grinned silently to herself, celebrating in the fact that she could make her master this excited. She was about to unzip his pants when they heard the front door open and the bell jingle to signify that someone had entered the shop, even though it was closed. Mr. Gold froze and straightened, tucking in his shirt and straightening everything out before giving her a look that said 'Stay put.' before walking out to meet his guest. She growled in annoyance. But it was getting so good! She listened quietly to the sound of the Sheriff's voice from the store front and pondered. Then she got an idea. She quietly slid off the counter and changed shape into her fox form before sneaking silently out to the counter at which her master stood infront of, talking to the sheriff on the other side. The counter was not see through thankfully, so she could put her plan into action. She crept quietly to the counter and slid to the hollow part. The counter was kind of like a desk, there was a hollowed out area where a young adult could kneel under and no one would notice from the other side. Perfect for her, her master's crotch was at eye level when she kneeled underneath. She silently shifted forms into her naked human form, kneeling before Mr. Gold, under the counter. She smirked to herself as she ran her hands silently up her master's thighs. She felt him stiffen and heard his breath catch, but being the master at manipulation he didn't let that stop him and continued to talk as if nothing happened. Inola leaned forward and nuzzled his groin, smelling the arousal that was still there and was now stirring back to life because of her. The thrill of being caught at doing something so dirty, just turned her the hell on. She silently unzipped his zipper slowly, making sure not to make a sound. She heard his nails scrape against the wood above her head as her master tried not to move. She paused, listening to the sheriff talking about the details on the mayor's arrest and decided to proceed, throwing caution to the wind. She gently pulled her master's semi-hard penis out of its confinement and started to stroke it to hardness. She heard Mr. Gold pause before clearing his throat and continuing with what he was saying. She snickered quietly to herself as she leant down and gave an experimental lick over the head of the shaft. She heard her master stutter, which was so very unlike him. She decided to continue and runs her tongue up the full length of his erection before sucking on the tip. She heard Mr. Gold grunt softly and lean forward.

"Mr. Gold? Is everything okay? You seem distracted," Emma Swan asked thoughtfully.

"Ah, yes. My dear, I am fine. Just a wee bit tired is all, please, continue," he answered swiftly, covering up his shudder of pleasure as a shift in stance as the little vixen below him continued to tease and suckle at the head of his length.

Inola grinned confidently to herself as she decided to take it to the next level. She took him into her mouth and sucked, slowly bobbing her head up and down on his length, swirling her tongue around the slit of his penis. She used her hand to stroke what she could not reach with her mouth. She tried to make as little of noise as possible as she sucked him off, knowing that if the sheriff heard, there would be a lot of akward explaining to do. She pushed his length deeper into her throat, making her gag slightly but she pushed it down and swallowed around him. She heard him curse above her as he staggered.

"Mr. Gold?! Are you sure you are okay? I could call a doctor," Emma asked in concern when she saw the man stagger and curse.

He raised up a hand as he straightened with a strained look on his face, "no...no, I'm fine. Perhaps it is best that we cut this short for the night. I need my rest and I am sure you have better things to do than talk to me."

There was a pause before the sheriff conceded and wished the shopkeeper goodnight before the door opened and closed with a bam. She was suddenely yanked out from under the counter and pinned over the counter so fast she barely had time to blink. She blinked up innocently at the angry face of her master.

"Just what do you think you are doing, pet? Trying to get yourself caught," he snarled down at her as he glared down at her.

She straightened up with a smirk, "I just couldn't help myself, besides, I am not the only one who seemed to enjoy it."

She yelped when she was flipped over so fast her head spun. He yanked her hips down so she was bent over the counter, ass bare to him. He spread her legs open harshly before lowering himself down over her.

"I'm gonna fuck that smirk off your face, dearie. Hope it was worth it," he growled into her ear before straightening up and fisting his hand in her hair, pinning her head down.

She felt the head of his cock prod her entrance before pulling away and doing the same thing. She whined when he repeated the same gesture five more times before with no warning, slammed his whole length in to the base. She cried out at the stretch and clawed at the glass beneath her. He pulled back slowly before thrusting in fast and repeating. He continued to slam her so hard that the nick-nacks in the counter began to rattle and shake. She cried out at each thrust and begged for more. She yowled when he yanked her head back so he could whisper in her ear as he fucked her hard into the counter of his shop.

"You like this don't you? You like me taking you on the counter infront of the door when the sheriff could walk in at anytime. You like the threat of being caught, don't you? Don't

you," he sneered into her ear as he fucked her hard with each question.

"Y-yes...ah," she gasped out in response.

He chuckled breathlessly over her as he braced his hands on the counter by her sides as he dove into her mercilessly. The loud slapping of skin could be heard over the grunts and moans.

"Ah please! It feels so good, Rumpel. Please. Don't. Stop." she cried out breathlessly as he continued true to his word.

She panted out breathless cries as he continued to slam into her without mercy before diving down and clamping his teeth down onto her shoulder, making her scream out in pain and pleasure. She felt the counter rock underneath her at the force of his thrusts. If she wasn't in the middle of mind blowing sex, she would be impressed right now. She felt her walls start to clamp down and her stomach muscles start to tense as an intense heat starts to build in her lower belly, causing her to plead and beg for her release up at her master.

"Please! M-Master..let me come... please I-I can't take it, please please please!"

He chortled breathlessly above her as he slammed his hips downward to hit her sweetspot to make her gasp and cry. He grasped her face and she sucked two fingers into her mouth as he pulled her head back to look at her face.

"What is it, dearie? You have to be more specific," he said lowly as he continued to thrust in her, tormenting her by rolling his hips when he presses in her.

She whined around his fingers as he continued to roll his hips deep inside her.

"What is it you want love? How can I give it to you if you do not answer me pet," he asked cockily as he jabbed her roughly with his cock.

"P-please... I need...you. I need you to fill me up, please... I'll do anything," she sobbed as he continued to hold her from her release.

"Anything?" he inquired as he slowed his thrusts.

"Yes! Anything, please please... let me come!"

"As you wish dearie," he chuckled as he sped up his thrusting, angling to hit her sweat spot each time.

Inola cried out as her body tensed around him as he continued to fuck her senselessly.

"I-I'm c-coming!"

She howled her release as her body let go of all its tension at once as he continued to fuck her through her release. His thrusts became erratic as he too reached his peak and with a shout, spilling into her, still thrusting through his orgasm. His body went slack ontop of hers, still gently thrusting as her walls continued to milk him. She moaned in satisfaction and loss when he gently pulled out of her. She continued to lay ontop of his counter slack for a few minutes before she felt his hand gently pull her up and back into him. She felt him scoop her up into his arms as he carried her into the bathroom, as she lay limp in his arms. She purred softly into his neck as he set her down on the toliet seat as he turned to the clawfoot tub and turned on the warm water for a bath. When the tub was full he gently lifted her up into his arms again and climbed into the tub before slowly sitting down into the warm water. She moaned softly as the surrounding heat and snuggled into her master some more as he relaxed behind her. She drowsily noted he was now naked and slightly wondered when that happened before she shrugged and continued dosing in the warmth with her master's hand gently petting her shoulder. She noted some of his old scars from swords and daggers of all the attempts on his life in the past and she felt herself bristle. She wanted to hunt those men down and torment them for harming her master.

Almost as if he sensed her distress he asked, "what is it dearie?"

She relaxed into his touch as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on a certain nasty scar on his right shoulder down to his chest, "just thinking about how much I would love to butcher the men who gave you these scars."

She felt him tense before relaxing and giving her ears a good scratch.

"Don't worry, they were already taken care of," he stated softly into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

She purred into his touch and turned in the water to face her master Rumpelstiltskin. She looked into his soft brown eyes and gave his nose a soft eskimo's kiss.

He chuckled softly, "you know, if you want to kiss me dearie, all you had to do is ask."

She giggled and leaned into his touch as he gently pulled her towards his lips in a soft and sweet kiss. She found herself remembering her first kiss which had been with Rumpel of course.

_**Flash back:**_

_Inola stared at the young couple from the village she and her master were visiting to make some deals. She was safely hidden a few hundred feet back in the woods, watching this young couple smile and hold hands. Then they did something preculiar. They leant towards each other and pressed their mouths together and they held it like that for a few heartbeats before breaking away. Then they did it again. The young vixen was so confused. Why would they put their mouths together like that? Some kind of human greeting? _

"_What are you looking at dearie?" asked her master, Rumpelstiltskin as he walked up behind her. _

_She jumped and blushed, "I was...uh...um well you see-." _

_He noticed the young couple and chortled, "you were spying on some young lovers weren't you my little pet?" _

_She blushed even more, "I wasn't really spying... I was just curious." _

_Rumpel looked down at her with amusement and tapped his chin, "and just what were you curious about?"_

_She looked at her feet and figeted before bursting out, "why do humans press their mouths together?! Is it some kind of ritual?" _

_Rumpelstiltskin's expression was priceless so to say, as he was surprised at his little pet's outburst before laughing in glee. The young fox stared up at her master confused as to why he was laughing. _

"_What is so funny? I'm serious," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. _

_Rumpel calmed himself as he chortled to himself once more, "Oh I know. But to answer your question, the reason why humans press their lips together is because they are kissing." _

_Inola tilted her head to the side in her cute little foxy way, "kissing? What is the purpose of this kissing?"_

_Rumpel smirked down at the couple before answering, "kissing is one of a human's way of showing affection towards another. Specifically towards the opposite sex. It means you are interested in them. Possibly as a potential mate or just a companion." _

_The young fox sat there thinking for a moment before she jumped forward and pecked her surprised master on the lips. He stared at her before stating, "what the heck was that for?" _

_Inola shied away before replying, "you said it was one's way of displaying affection, did you not? Did I do it wrong?" _

_The imp stared at her for a moment before stalking closer to her, pinning her up against a tree, his right arm bracing his weight against the tree beside her head. She looked up at her master with wide blue eyes as he used his left hand to tilt her chin towards his face. _

"_This...little pet, is how you truly kiss someone," he stated softly before he smashed their lips together in a passionate lock. _

_Inola was shocked at the flare of heat that spread through her body from her chest down to her loins. She felt Rumpel turn his head to the side to dive in deeper into her mouth, his mouth moving against hers. _

"_Remember to breathe through your nose, dearie," he mumbled against her lips as he continued to kiss her deeply. _

_She complied, breathing in through her nose as she followed her master's example and copied his movements and soon, she was kissing him back just as deeply. She whimpered against his lips as his tongue brushed against her lips as she opened her mouth slightly in obediance. She felt him press closer and deepen the kiss so he could explore her mouth with his tongue. She brushed her tongue against his experimentally and she heard him growl softly into their kiss. She felt his body press closer against hers as she began to feel light headed. Soon though the kiss ended when Rumpel pulled away slowly, leaving her quivering in unexplained sensations. He smirked down at her. _

"_That, my dear, is how you kiss someone," he said with a smirk before pulling away and heading back towards the village. _

_Inola was left there breathless and hot. She slowly pulled it together before looking back to where the couple was and saw that they were no longer there. _

_**End flash back: **_

Inola was brought out of her daze by Rumpel touching her cheek softly.

"What has you so distracted, my dear," he asked curiously.

She smiled at him and leaned into his touch, "just remembering my first kiss."

Her master smirked and leaned in closer to her, "want to show me how it went again?"

She purred and brushed her lips against her master's, "with pleasure."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**Okay this story is a little smutty. But get over it! They're passionate people. Anyway... there's no Belle romance in this, he never met Belle nor loved her. Sorry no hate against Belle but my OC takes her place in this story. **

Inola awoke to the sound of scraping against the windows, her ears twitching in alertness. She looked down at her master sleeping there beside her peacefully before she shifted and padded off the bed and towards where she heard the noise. She sniffed and peered out into the store. She saw a figure in black rumaging through her master's trinkets, looking for anything of value. She pulled her lips back in a sneer. A robber dares to try rob Rumpelstiltskin?! How foolish tis he! Though her master is well known here as Mr. Gold, which strikes uneasyness just as well here. Her hackles rose when she saw the man pick up a kitsune statue and throw it aside calling it junk. How. Dare. He?! That is her kind's deities he so called junk! She lowered herself to the floor and prepared herself to attack. With a fierce snarl she launched herself at the man. The startled man gave a cry in shock when he saw a fierce looking fox charging at him with teeth bared. Inola leapt onto the shelf infront of the man, baring her teeth and hissing and spitting at him, fluffing out her fur to make herself look larger. She barked and howled at the man, snapping her teeth at his hands. The man got over his shock and brought out a crowbar and aimed it at her. She sneered at him. He swung at her and missed her when she took her moment of opportunity to strike, launching herself at his face, her teeth clamped around his nose and the man screamed. Surely he woke the whole neighborhood! She held on as the man grasped her harshly and tried to rip her from his face, he punched at the poor fox and beat his fists against her small body, anything to get her to release his nose. Suddenly the light came on and she heard an outraged Mr. Gold shout, "what the hell is going on here?!"

He then saw his pet clinging onto the man's nose for dear life as he beat her and his vision went red. He grabbed his cane and whacked the man upside the back of his head, making the man drop like a sack of potatoes. Inola let out a pained yelp as he fell ontop of her. Mr. Gold had dialed 911 when he had heard the commotion and heard the sirens now. He knelt down by the out cold burgurler and lifted the man's body up so his fox could pull herself out. She let out a whine at him and wagged her tail.

"What do you think you were doing? You could have been seriously hurt, dearie," he scolded her as she only whined at him before pointing her nose at the burgurler then at himself.

"Are you saying you were only trying to protect me?" he asked with a frown.

She yipped in response, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. He stared down at for a moment before stating, "stupid."

She made a frowny face before yipping in protest. He ignored her yips in outrage as the sheriff walked in with her gun pointed, when she saw the coast was clear she put the gun away and walked over to the unconsious man. She raised her eyebrow at Mr. Gold.

"What happened to his face," she asked with wide eyes.

"Ah, yes, that, well it seems I have a very protective guard fox to anyone who breaks into my store," he stated simply, looking down to his pet fox who sat there looking proud.

Emma looked down at the smiling fox and patted her on the head, "good job soldier! At ease now. Your master is safe."

Inola yipped at her and wagged her tail, before rubbing up against her master's leg and sitting down right next to him, her tail resting over his shoe protectively. Mr. Gold glanced at her with an exasperated look before looking back to the sheriff.

"I trust you have this under control," he asked as he walked towards the back of his store, his fox following him silently.

**-time break-**

He waited till the sheriff had left with the crook before he turned back to his pet, "change, and let me have a look at you."

She nodded and changed into her humanoid form, her right arm holding her ribs slightly. He walked towards her slowly, before gently lifting her arm up to expose the damage. He frowned at the dark purpling bruise that was forming there already, before gently running his hand over her ribs. She hissed in pain, her ears bent back in distress.

"You have a couple fractured ribs, and severe bruising. You are lucky, it could have been much worse," he stated as he stood up and began to wrap her ribs securely and her left arm in a sling with it.

He frowned at her, not liking the look of her with injuries, "that was foolish, taking on a grown man in that form. What were you thinking?"

She lowered her head and whimpered, "I... I j-just wanted to protect you for a change..."

Rumpel stared at her before walking over and pulling her forehead to his in affection. He pet her head softly in comfort.

"Well, you succeeded. That man's nose will never be the same again," he stated amusingly, pulling her toward the bed.

She laughed with him and told him excitedly on the goofy cross eyed look he got on his face when she bit him, making her master chortle. When they got into the bedroom her master took off his shirt and changed into black silk pajama pants. Inola coudn't help but stare at her master's body, he wasn't ripped like muscle definition and eight pecs and stuff, but he did have some muscle definition towards his arms and his chest, his stomach was smooth but if you look closely enough, you could see a hint of his abs there. Her master caught her gaze and smirked at her, causing her to blush and look away shyly. She heard Rumpel crawl into bed, and when she looked over she saw him laying propped up against a pillow on his back with his book in his hand and reading glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. She held in a whimper, looking at how mouth watering he appears right now. It must be her inner trickster that is so drawn to mischief, because she certainly doesn't plan it. She slowly walks over to his side of the bed and crawls over his lap, staddling his hips, peering down at him reading his book. She saw him glance her way briefly and all she got was a slight eyebrow raise, before he turned his attention back to his book. She pouted, before she got an idea, she silently spun around on his hips so she was facing his legs and her back was facing his front. She wiggled to make herself comfortable on his hips and she peered back at him over her shoulder. He still had his nose in that book! She pouted and looked down at his thighs below her and continued with her idea. She gently ran her hands down his silk covered thighs, before starting to gently knead and massage them. She felt him relax under her hands and she continued to rub and knead the tender flesh of his thighs before working down his calfs, rubbing out the knots and sore muscles, being wary of her claws. She heard him groan softly. It must have felt good, she slowly leant forward, careful of her injured side and started to massage his feet, and she heard him make a soft sigh in pleasure. She slowly worked her way back upwards, when she got to the knee she gently stroked the back of his knee with the pads of her fingers. She felt his legs relax and she continued up to his thighs once more and began to stroke his inner thighs gently, knowing they are the most sensitive. She then suddenly felt his arms wrap around her waist gently and pull her back to his bare chest. She purred softly and grabbed his other hand and began to gently massage his palm and fingers. She heard him hum in appreciation, and a small part of her possitively glowed on the inside. She was making her master feel good in other ways than just in carnal pleasure. She pulled his hand to her lips as she rained gentle kisses on his palm and pads of his fingers. She felt him began to pet and stroke her shoulders and thighs making her purr in relaxation. She began to sing a soft tune she heard villagers sing when she was a fox;

"_The valley green was so serene_

_In the middle ran a stream so blue..._

_A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him..._

_she would say..._

"_Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me_

_I love you so,_

_Never let go,_

_I will be your ghost of a rose..."_

She felt Rumpel stiffen behind her as she began to sing the next line.

"_Her eyes believed in mysteries_

_She would lay amongst the leaves of amber_

_Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her..._

_When she would say..._

"_Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me_

_I love you so,_

_Never let go, _

_I will be your ghost of a rose..."_

_When all was done, she turned to run_

_Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her_

_And ever more he thought he saw_

_A glimpse of her upon the moors forever_

_He'd hear her say..._

"_Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me_

_I love you so, _

_Never let go,_

_I will be your ghost of a rose..."_

She finished softly, still humming to herself.

"Where ever did you hear that, dearie?" Rumpel asked curiously as he curled a strand of her hair in his fingers.

Inola blushed and shyly looked back at her master, "when I was a young kit, I saw a human mother sing her kits to sleep with this song. I guess it has stayed with me since."

Rumpel smiled fondly as he rested back and looked ahead.

"It tis an old song that my mother once sang to me as a child, and my son's mother sang to him before she left," he whispered his voice cracking.

Inola turned to face him and nuzzled him under his chin, wrapping her arm around him closely and pressing herself as close as possible to her master. She had at sometime heard about her master's previous life and she knew how much it still haunted him. She purred softly and thought of a tune that her mother vixen sang to her.

"_The earth is our mother,_

_we must take care of her. _

_Hey yanna, ho yanna, hey yan yan._

_Her sacred ground we walk upon, _

_with every step we take. _

_The earth is our mother, _

_she will take care of us." _

She finished softly blushing up at her master as he asked, "and that one?"

"That one was one my mother vixen sang to me as a kit...it was a lullaby to respect all creations' Mother; the earth," she whispered, remembering her nestling into her mother's snow white fur and listening to her soft voice.

Without even knowing it, she had shed tears and Rumpelstiltskin was brushing them away with his thumbs. She looked up in his eyes and saw the compassion one rarely sees from the imp. She nuzzled into her master's warm body and thought about how life has been so wonderful for her now that she is with her master, and she will never leave his side, ever.

**The songs that were sung in this chapter are listed here: **

"**Ghost of a Rose" by Blackmore's Night**

"**The Earth is our mother" a Traditional Native American song/Gemini **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Soooo here's another chapter. You will get to learn a little bit more about Inola in this chapter. And yes, there will be a graphic smut scene. But this one will be a tad bit more, naughty. I apologize if it is too graphic for some, I did rewrite it. And believe me, this is the less dirty version. Any who, enjoy!**

"Master."

More anoying prodding, some shuffling, then another poke.

"Masterrrr, wake up!"

A whine then silence, making him believe that he just may get to go on resting. Then a heavy weight crashing on his chest.

"Gah! What the-...Inola!" he shouted in surprise and annoyance, seeing his pet sitting on his chest in human form in nothing but a large "What Does The Fox Say?" T-shirt.

"Master! You promised that you'd take me out for a walk today! It's already eleven a.m.! Time to go, the sky is awake so I'm awake," she said drastically, quoting from one of her favorite movies.

Rumpelstiltskin felt his eye twitch in irritation, knowing that once his pet gets something in her head, it is impossible to convince her otherwise. He shoved her off his chest with a magic push, hearing her squeal in surprise as she fell off the bed onto the floor. Rumpel allowed a small smirk to appear on his face. Rumpelstiltskin 1, Inola 0.

He heard her grumble about how using magic was cheating and that it was not fair before he saw her stand up with a pout.

He smirked at her before saying, "I don't play fair, dearie."

She pouted at him before sticking her tongue out at him when she thought he wasn't looking. With a snap of his fingers, he turned her tongue blue. He heard her squeal and run to the bathroom sink to look in the mirror.

"Rumpel! Look at what you've done to my tongue! It's _blue!_" she yelled in outrage, her face the color of her shirt; which was red.

"Careful dearie, red does not mix well with blue," was all he said over his shoulder.

He heard her curse under her breath about imps and their foul tricks. He chortled to himself as he dressed himself in his black suit. When he was done he saw her staring into the mirror, scrubbing her tongue with a wet wash cloth. He snorted at her before snapping his fingers again, turning her tongue back to its origional color. He heard her pause before she turned the sink off with a huff.

"Much better," she mused as she walked out from the bathroom with a satisfied look on her face.

Rumpel slipped on his sunglasses and grabbed his cane before walking towards the front of the store, grabbing a black leash while on his way. Inola yipped in excitement when she caught glimpse of the leash and shifted mid bound into her fox form, her tail wagging excitedly the whole way. She sat straight and held her neck out where her collar was resting, her tail thumping on the floor. Rumpel smiled fondly at his companion before kneeling down and latching the leash to her jingling collar that was bouncing because of her anticipation.

He looked down at his excited pet and said to her sternly, "do not cause me any trouble while we are out today, pet. I mean it. The first sign of you going over board and I will take us home, you understand?"

The young vixen nodded her head in aknowledgement, her gaze intent on the door. Mr. Gold rolled his eyes in annoyance before opening the door and leading her out. She surprisingly kept true to her word; keeping pace with him and not causing any ruckus. She was behaving like a well trained show dog, keeping her head up and her tail still as she walked intune with his strides. Occasionally he'd catch her eyes following a rogue leaf blowing by on the breeze before she'd snap her attention back forwards. A part of him felt bad for being so strick with her, when it was only in her nature to be wild and care free. But ever since her solo act at the mayor's house, he has had to keep her indoors and well behaved. He didn't want the Queen to get any nasty ideas into that thick head of hers about harming his beloved pet again.

He was walking by Granny's when he heard Henry call out, "Inola!"

Mr. Gold paused as he glanced down at his pet, seeing her tail starting to wag before she froze and sat down on her haunches, pinning her tail beneath her forepaws. He glanced down the sidewalk where Henry was running up to them with the sheriff not to far behind him with a fond smile on her face. Henry ran up to him before kneeling down and reaching for his pet fox.

"Henry, did you ask for permission first from Mr. Gold before you pet her," asked his biological mother, Emma Swan.

Henry froze before looking up at the stoic face of the shopkeeper, "I'm sorry! But is it okay if I pet her Mr. Gold?"

Mr. Gold looked from the boy to Inola before conceding, noticing how eager the boy and his pet were. Henry cheered and continued to shed the young fox with affection and pets. The sheriff smiled down at the two before looking at the older man.

"Henry really loves that fox of yours. He hasn't stopped talking about her since that incident with the mayor," she stated a-matter-of-factly.

Mr. Gold stiffened at that before he turned to the woman, "ah yes, that. How did that go by the way?"

The sheriff sighed before answering, "the charges were dropped and she was let off with a warning and a ban from being near any animals for the time being."

Mr. Gold tsk'd. She should have been punished far worse than that, but there was nothing he could do in this world.

His thoughts were interupted by Henry, "Mr. Gold? Would it be okay if we take Inola to the dog park? I mean, she's a fox, but still pretty similar to a dog. I'm sure she would love the chance to run around and blow off some steam."

Mr. Gold thought about that for a second, noting how his pet seemed to get this hopeful look in her eye. It isn't a half bad idea. She doesn't often get to stretch her legs and run.

"Sure Henry, let us go to the park," he agreed, smiling at the excited yipping coming from his pet fox.

**-Time Break-**

When they reached the gates of StoryBrooke's dog park, Inola started wagging her tail uncontrolably. She finally gets to run and play with other dogs! It has been so long. They opened the gates and walked into the spacious fenced in field. There was a few trees dotting the area and some watering holes for the dogs to drink. Inola looked up at her master, a happy whine coming from her throat. Mr. Gold kneeled down and looked her in the eye.

"Now, you behave once I unleash you, understand? You are to stay within my eye sight and to go no further than the fences. Am I understood pet," he stated seriously with a stern expression on his face.

She grew serious, understanding that her master was trusting her to not disobey him again and to not leave. She nodded her head solemnly, looking him in the eyes. He seemed to relax at that and he unclipped the leash from her collar, jerking his head toward the other dogs playing in the field.

"Go on," he said with a small smile.

Inola barked in happiness and took off as fast as her little paws could carry her towards the other dogs. She heard Henry laugh in joy as he watched her run excitedly towards the other dogs. When she neared the other dogs, she slowed down and approached cautiously. She may be a pet, but she was still a fox and foxes were often hunted by dogs. There were three dogs standing together, off in their own conversation. There was a male labador retriever mix the color of rust with gold eyes talking to a black and white border collie. Next to them was a dalmation with rusty brown eyes who was watching a golden retriever chase a squirrel on the other side of the park. She approached confidently, her ears forward and her head held high, not showing her apprehension knowing that would make her a target. The border collie noticed her first, her head tilting to the side before the lab caught on and looked her way. The dalmation was last to notice her and when he did a lazy smile broke out on his face.

"**Well look at what the cat dragged in! It's that scary shopkeeper's pet fox," **he said tauntingly, **"shouldn't you be catching some mice in the cellar somewhere?"**

Inola rolled her eyes, **"oh ha ha, like I haven't heard that one before. Shouldn't you be sniffing some fire hydrant somewhere, spot?" **

She saw the collie hold in her laugh and the lab hold back a smile. The dalmation had a twisted look on his face; like he smelled something funny. The lab turned towards her, his gold eyes warm.

"**Looks like this lil' sheila isn't one to be pushed da around," **he held out a large paw, **"my name's Rusty. This lil sheila here is Sasha, and that bloke over there is Reggie. Welcome to the dog park lil one." **

Inola held out her smaller paw and shook his, a warm smile on her face, **"nice to meet cha'! I'm Inola. And thank you for the warm welcome."**

Rusty smiled a toothy grin at her before sitting back on his haunches and scratching his floppy ear with his foot, **"not ta' problem lass. Any one is welcome to da park! Don't mind Reggie, he just likes ta give newcomers a rough time." **

The border collie smiled kindly at her, **"it's nice to finally see you off the leash girl! How long has it been?" **

"**Ugh...to long," **she replied while shaking her fur out, **"but my master means well, he just doesn't like to leave me alone with that witch around." **

"**Ah yes! We heard about that misfortunate run in with the mayor you had the other day. You weren't seriously hurt, were you," **asked Sasha, concern in her odd blue and brown eyes.

Inola shook her head, **"nah! That witch isn't as strong as she looks. I've gotten worse kicks from a baby!"**

"**Well that tis good then, hate ta have ta hurt 'er now would we," **joked Rusty.

They all laughed and Inola caught sight of something orange on the other side of the fence a few yards ahead. She looked back to her master who was sitting on a bench with the sheriff and her son making casual talk. She looked back to the fence and saw the glimpse of orange once more.

"**Ya alright there lass? You seem distracted," **asked Rusty with concern in his honey eyes.

"**Yes... I-I'm fine. Excuse me for a second, there's something I need to check out," **she answered as she padded past them towards the fence where she saw the strange orange object running by the fence.

When she neared the fence she got a wiff of honeydew and mint, making her pause and tilt her head to the side. What on earth? As she grew closer she got the unmistakable scent of cinnamon, which all foxes have underneath their own unique scent. There was another fox here! Soon she was face to face with the wired fence and was staring out into the woods that lay behind the fence. She stared intently into the trees, her body stiff and waiting. Soon she caught glimpse of a bushy orange tail disappearing into the bushes a few feet from the fence. She yipped out once and waited. Then she heard it; the answering yip of another fox. She chirped again and waited. The answering chirp rung out from the bush where green eyes were watching her through the leaves.

She straightened and bent her ears back, calling out in her native tongue, "_come out, stranger and show yourself to me." _

There was a pause before a young male red fox stepped out of the bushes, his height well over a head over hers. The young tod was a fiery orange with black socks upon his front legs, black tips upon his ears, and at the end of his tail instead of white it was black. His underbelly was a light orange instead of white as well. Inola tilted her head to the side; he was handsome. She noticed he had a black stripe that goes from his forehead down his neck and back to his rear end. Interesting. The young tod walked up to the fence with a curious look in his eyes as he leant forward and sniffed her.

"_Sister vixen? What in the name of Sioux are you doing on that side of the fence," _he inquired curiously, his head tilting to the side.

She sniffed him as well, well... as much as the fence would allow, and smelt that honeydew and mint scent again. She relaxed as she swayed her tail to the side.

"_I am a companion. Thus why I am on this side and not that side. What is your name brother tod," _she asked in curiousity, her head tilting to the side as well.

The young tod straightened and rose his head proudly along with his tail, "_my name is Takoda, he who is friend to everyone!" _

Inola smiled and inclined her head, "_it is a pleasure Takoda, friend to everyone. My name is Inola, black fox." _

Takoda relaxed his stance and smiled back at her, his tail swaying, "_that name is not Sioux. It is Cherokee, am I correct?" _

She yipped in response, stepping closer to the fence. Takoda yipped back and gave her a weird look.

"_Why is it you wear a collar around your neck? Is that not for dogs," _he stated disdainfully, snorting towards her collar.

Inola let out a huff and flares her tail in irritation, _"as you can see, I am no dog. I am a fellow fox who happens to wear a collar that her master has given her."_

Takoda took a step back, "_you are a _**_pet_**_?"_

Inola rolled her eyes, "_I prefer the term "Companion" thank you." _

Takoda growled lowly at her, his green eyes narrowed, "_why would you give up your freedom to be someone's lap dog?! It is disgraceful." _

Inola bared her teeth at him, her black fur puffing out in anger, _"how dare you?! I am with my master because he saved my life from a hunter! If it were not for him I would be skin on a wall! So don't you dare call me disgraceful for when I honored a fox's word. I gave him my word that I would serve him forever in return for him saving my life!"_

Takoda stumbled back in surprise before lowering his head in apology, "_forgive me. I was wrong to assume you chose this life willingly. Had I known you gave your word I would not have said such rude things. A fox's word is its life." _

Inola relaxed and released a sigh, smiling gently at Takoda, "_you did not know, so all is forgiven my friend. If you would like to know, that man on the bench over there is my master, Mr. Gold." _

She pointed her nose back towards her master, who was still deep in conversation with the sheriff. Takoda gave a startled yip and looked at Inola with wide green eyes.

"_You serve an imp? His aura is swirling with magic!" _he exclaimed, with wide eyes.

She chuckled and nodded, "_yes. My master is none other than Rumpelstiltskin."_

Takoda grew even more surprised, "_is that how you came to serve him then? By making a deal with him?"_

Inola nodded, sitting back on her haunches, staring at her new friend. She had forgotten what it was like to be in the company of another fox. It felt nice.

"_Can you do magic as well? I heard that companions for magic wielders gain powers as well." _asked Takoda excitedly, his tail wagging.

Inola giggled at his foolishness, "_none that I know of, well, other than turning into a human, that is."_

"_Wow! You can shape shift?! I heard only ancient foxes can do that! Though they don't completely look human, with the fox ears, tail, and eyes that is," _stated Takoda excitedly.

"_I'm not ancient. I'm only four years old,"_ she stated amusingly.

"_I'm five! What a coincidence. But if you are not ancient, then how can you turn," _Takoda asked with a confused look.

Inola thought for a moment, "_perhaps my master accelerated the process and made me able to change forms at a young age instead." _

Takoda pondered that for a moment before agreeing, "_that...actually makes sense. Instead of turning you into something you're not, he just gave you that ability all foxes get when they mature. Pretty smart really. So what's it like? Being human." _

"_It's different at first, but after awhile you get used to walking on two legs and speaking like they do. And ofcourse, getting to do things only humans get to do. Amongst other... things," _she pondered before finishing with embaressment.

"_Amongst other things? Like what,"_ asked Takoda, a mischievious gleam in his eye.

Inola flushed and started shuffling her front paws in embaressment, "_well...like...you know... having sex without getting pupped." _

Takoda stood there shocked into silence for a moment before bursting out, "_YOU WHAT?!" _

Inola flinched and shoved her paw over his snout through the fence, "_shhhhh! Not so loud or my master will hear you!" _

Takoda let out a series of mumbled noised before shaking her paw off his snout, "_you can mate and not have kits in that form? But I don't understand, how else do humans repopulate?" _

Inola blushed before continuing, "_you can get pregnant in human form but humans found a way to prevent getting pupped if you don't want kits at the time." _

"_But... isn't that the purpose of mating? To make pups," _he asked.

"_Well...yes. But sometimes, humans like to mate just for the feel of it. Not to make pups. They have these rubbery things that go over your-," _she paused in embaressment before continuing, "_y-your penis to prevent t-the semen from implanting in the females womb." _

Takoda stared at her in wonder and amazement, "_wow! Humans are so advanced and strange! But what else is there? Tell me more!"_

Inola fidgetted before continuing on, "_they have this icky tea that females take after they mate that prevents them from getting pupped. You know, if the males don't want to use those rubbery things called condoms. There's also this little round pebble like thing called a pill that females can take also called the "morning after pill". Personally my master makes me drink that yucky tea and let me tell you, it is nas-."_

"_Wait. You said your master makes you drink the tea afterwards...does that mean that you and him...," _Takoda interrupted, his face screwing up.

Inola paused, taking a deep breath before answering, "_y-yes. In my human form, we have sex. And he has me take the tea so I do not get pupped." _

Takoda was silent for a time, Inola almost feared he would leave. Like she insulted him somehow. But she was startled out of her reverie when Takoda pressed against the fence, his green eyes intense slits.

"_So, you have never bedded anyone else? Not even in this form," _he inquired, his eyes never losing their intensity.

She swallowed a nervous lump at the heat and intensity in those emerald eyes, "_no I have not. He was my first." _

He stared at her long and hard when they both were interupted by her master's voice calling her back. She looked towards her master and yipped, before turning back towards Takoda.

"_I must leave now. It was nice meeting and talking to you, Takoda," _she said to him before turning to leave.

She suddenly felt a paw pin her tail to the ground, and she turned to look back at Takoda in question.

He leaned toward her, dark promise in his eyes, "_I will see you again, Inola black fox." _

She felt herself grow nervous before nodding hesitatingly. She watched him turn and bolt back into the woods, his final words echoing in her head.

"Inola!" shouted her master.

She turned hesitatingly before bolting back towards her master, her thoughts still on the mysterious tod she had met; Takoda, friend to everyone. Somehow she knew she would see him sooner than later, and she didn't know if that was a good thing.

**-Time Break-**

Inola felt relieved when they finally entered her master's store. Her master leaned down and unclipped the leash from her collar then continued to walk towards the counter towards the back. Inola just sat there, her thoughts still on that young tod, Takoda, and what he said. What did he mean, "I'll be seeing you again"? The young vixen sighed. She will never understand males, human or fox.

She was interupted by her master's voice, "who was that fox you were talking to, pet?"

She froze, ofcourse he had seen her talking to Takoda. I mean, why wouldn't he? She promised to stay within his eyesight. So he obviously saw her talking through the fence with another fox.

"_He's just a random fox I ran into, that's all," _she answered in her languege.

Her master was silent for a moment before continuing, "he seemed awful interested in you for a random fox."

She paused, was she imagioning things? She swore she could smell something sour in the air, like a granny smith apple kind of sour. It almost smelled like...jealousy.

"_He was curious as to why I was on that side of the fence, and then we talked about the perks of being a human," _she answered truthfully.

He didn't look up from his magnifying glass that he was using to inspect some kind of ancient lamp as he answered, "and what are these "perks" you mentioned?"

She smirked as she raised her paw to bathe it with her pink tongue, "_oh... you know...being able to do things foxes cannot; like walking on two feet, reading books, watching movies, safe sex."_

She saw him freeze when she mentioned the word "safe sex". He cleared his throat before continuing on examining the lamp, "oh? Safe sex? What ever was the reason for that topic?"

She grinned behind her paw, before schooling her features to continue in a care free way, "_oh just because. He was curious on the purpose of mating if not for making kits. He wanted all the gooey details." _

She swore she heard something crack over there but she paid it no mind and continued, "_he was certainly interested in the concept behind condoms and how they worked. He even asked if I had tried one out before. It was positively amusing, explaining how humans mated, but he seemed quite...eager."_

Yep, that was most certainly a crack this time. She smirked and laid on her side on the floor, sprawling out with a forepaw raised into the air, gesturing as she went on, "_then when he learned I was sleeping with a human he got so riled up! I mean he was so upset! He __**had **__to know if I had sex in this form. I wonder whatever for?"_

She swore she heard a growl and something being set down a little too roughly, but she didn't get a chance to wonder about it before her master spoke, "continue."

She couldn't believe he was falling into her trap so easily, the jealousy must be fogging his mind. Any way, she isn't about to let this opportunity slip through her paws.

"_He seemed so intent on how it was done. I mean foxes and any other animal do it for the purpose of creating offspring. Just a simple courting dance and then the primal...__**fucking**__. Not much seduction, well, perhaps that's not true for foxes. Foxes share a definate one thing in common with humans; the females love to lure and seduce the males," _she continued, not noticing the hornet's nest she was stirring.

She decided to stand and walk towards the back towards the bedroom and shifted to her human form. She slipped on something she had found in the back in a trunk; a deep red corset that pushed up her breasts into a muffin top, a lace thong to go with it, and a see through lace long sleeve over throw that had one button to clasp it together in the front just below her collar bone, the ends had beads of the same deep red sewn into the sleeves. She smirked in her reflection and walked out, continuing on what she was saying.

"They would _howl _out into the night, signifying their need for...companionship. And when the males answered her plea, they would fight for the chance to have her," she stated ruefully, walking in a tantalizing hip rocking way, swaying her tail from side to side.

She didn't look at her master, wanting to keep the moment, but she did hear his sharp inhale. She smirked and continued on with her story.

"And when the successor stood before her she would tease him; every time he grew near to her, she'd dance out of his way! Try as he might, he could not seem to catch her before she slipped out of his paws," as she said this she noticed her master walk up to her but before he could touch her, she danced out of his way.

She smirked at him as she shook her finger at him slowly, tsking at him with a smirk on her face. He lowered his arms, which were raised to grab her, and glowered at her, his brown eyes starting to get golden-brown. She continued to walk around him slowly in a circle.

"She would tease him, taunt him, sway her tail into the air and lower her upper body so that her tail and haunches were exposed to him," she leant forward onto one of the glass curios to prove her point, raising her tail high, exposing her thong to him nestled between her cheeks.

She heard a low growl from behind her and she heard him walk towards her and reach out his hand to touch her, but before he could, she danced out of his way. She heard his frustrated snarl behind her as she stopped in front of the front door, flipping the sign to closed and turning the lock slowly.

"But before he could mount her, she would run away and laugh at him," she said in a teasing tone, enjoying the frustrated look on his face.

"I am growing rather tired of your games, pet," he growled at her as she flipped her tail in a teasing way, her lips forming into a cute pout.

"But this is no mere game... this was the mating game! If the male wishing to have his female, to claim her, he _must _play by the rules," she grinned at him, prowling behind the glass curio, running her fingers across the glass.

She saw his tense stance, how his hands were fisted tight at his sides. She slowly walked over to him, standing just inches from his body.

"Then she'd come close to him, brushing their fur together, nuzzling against him and pressing their bodies close," she whispered as she ran her hand slowly down his chest, relishing the feel.

She felt him raise his hand to touch her once more and she smirked before pulling away, just out of reach. She watched his face scrunch up in irritation.

"Just as he was about to touch her once more, she pulled away again," she continued, walking to the side of the room, completely opposite of her master, both the same distance away from the back rooms.

She lowered her stance into a crouch, a smirk upon her lips.

"And then she would stand across him, crouching low, before..." she prepared herself, "...she'd run!"

And at that she took off towards the back rooms, feeling him chasing after her, the thrill of the chase pumping through her veins. She made a sharp turn down the hallway, away from the bedroom, towards the kitchen, knowing there was a backdoor. As soon as she reached the kitchen she felt a rough arm snag around her waist, yanking her back into his strong chest. She gasped out in heavy pants when he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her back towards the bedroom. She squealed when he uncerimoniously dropped her onto the mattress, before crawling ontop of her, his breath coming in harsh pants such as hers.

"When and if he caught her...she'd let him have his way with her, no longer dodging his advances," she whispered breathlessly, looking up at her master, who stared back down at her.

He let out a shakey breath, its warmth spreading over her face.

"Where did you find this, dearie?" he asked.

"I found it in a trunk a few days ago and thought it would come in handy," she whispers, parting her legs some.

He looked over her in appreciation, noting how it fit her curves nicely, "indeed it did come in handy now didn't it?"

She smirked slightly, "I figured that it would help move things along nicely during my story. Did it work?"

She heard a soft groan come from him as he pressed closer to her, "it worked out nicely. But you know what?"

"What," she whispers.

He leans in close, their noses brushing, "I prefer you without clothes."

She moaned into his mouth when he crushed their lips together, one of his hands tangling in her hair to press her closer to deepen the kiss. She lifted her hips to grind against his, and felt how hard she truly made him. She flipped them over suddenly with surprising strength, and straddled his hips, smirking down at him triumphantly.

"I thought that I would look better from this angle," she purrs seductively, swirling her hips teasingly.

He smirked at her, "whatever you say dearie."

She leant forward and started to slowly unbutton his shirt, taking her sweet time. When she finally undid the last button, she ripped it open, baring his chest to her. While looking up at him, she slowly lowered herself down so that she was face to face with his naval. Slowly kissing and nipping her way up to his chest, listening to his hum of approval. She slowly licked up the large scar that went from his chest to shoulder, before turning her head and kissing her way to his neck. She sucked on the side of his neck while grinding her hips down into his erection, earning a groan from him. She kissed her way to his ear and nibbled on the lobe gently before pulling it into her mouth and suckling. She felt his hips jerk up into hers and she purred with happiness. She left his ear to trail kisses down his jaw to his chin, then kissed upwards past his lips and to his forehead and she gently kissed his eyelids before moving back down to kiss his cheek. She felt his hand cup her behind the head and pull her to his lips, kissing her deeply. She whimpered into his mouth before licking his lower lip gently with her tongue, begging for entrance. He complied, parting his mouth so she could deepen she kiss, licking the roof of his mouth before tangling her tongue with his. She started to move and swirl her hips against his, rubbing her moist crotch against his straining erection. She could feel his hips move against her in need, pushing his clothed penis against her clothed core, cursing the barriers that stood in his way. As if she sensed his frustrations, she broke the kiss and raised her hips so that she could unbotton his pants, moving away so he could push them down and kick them off. When he was done she lowered her self down once more, noting that he must of pushed his boxers down as well. She rubbed her clothed pussy up and down his bare manhood, the lace causing some delicious friction before she raised her hips high enough so that his length was in the air so she could angle herself right and lower herself down so that the head of him pushed against the fabric covering her womanhood.

She heard him curse under his breath and mutter, "tease."

She chuckled breathlessly above him as she continued to prod herself with his manhood through the thong. Then she got an idea and smirked. She raised herself once more and with one hand reached down to grab his length just one inch below the head and parted her panties to the side, exposing her womanhood. Still holding his length, she lowered herself down, only the head could enter her, her hand clenched around his length blocking the rest from slipping in. She felt him shudder as she pulled herself up, leaving the moist head exposed to the cool air, before sinking down again, the head of the shaft sinking into her warmth once more. She felt his shaft twitch in her hand and inside her, making her quiver with need. Not only was this teasing to Rumpel, but to her as well. She continued to ride only the head of his length, causing her to grow more wet with need. She decided to lower her fist down to the middle of his shaft, before she slid down once more, moaning as more sunk in deep into her. She felt his hips buck up, wanting to thrust the rest in, but her fist around his length prevented the rest from getting in, making her smirk.

"Ah ah ah. Behave master or this will take even longer," she teased him, swirling her hips around his length to prove her point.

He growled at her before conceding, letting his pet take the lead. She started to thrust herself on half of his length, moaning and hissing in pleasure. She pulled herself back, leaving only the head in, before plunging back down to her fist, licking her lips in pleasure. She could feel some of her juices leaking onto her fist and moaned before pulling herself off of him, making him groan in protest. She sat back on his thighs and slowly licked her juices off her hand, making the imp hiss in a breath in pleasure. She scooted down the bed till she was at eye level with his length. The tip was leaking in precome and some of her juices still coated it, making it glisten. She leaned forward while watching him and licked up the length from base to tip, some of her juices getting on her tongue. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes rolled back in pleasure, his hands clutching into the sheets. She lapped up the precome gathering at the tip, before swirling her tongue around the head. She smirked and suckled just below the head on the underside, feeling him jolt in pleasure. She kissed her way back up and pushed the head into her mouth, sucking on it while her tongue played with the slit, encouraging more precome to leak out. Rumpel moaned out in ectasy, his hand sliding into her hair, encouraging her to take more in. Inola pushed more into her mouth before she hit her gag reflex and started to slowly bob her head up and down, sucking when she pulled up and releasing when she went down, and repeating. She heard her master mumble words of encouragement, his hand guiding her along, the other rubbing her jaw. He started to push her head down faster, urging her into the pace he likes most. Inola let her jaw go slack and let him do the work. Rumpel's hand tightened in her hair, his hips starting to thrust his cock into her mouth, making her moan around him, sending vibrations through his sensitive length.

"Mmm...that's a good girl, keep going," her master murmured, his hand still guiding her pace.

Inola purred around his length and she felt her master's hand tighten in her hair and she did it again while sucking. Her master came with a shout, his hand pushing her head down as deep as it could go as he came down her throat, making her gag. She obiediantly suckled his length through the aftershocks, milking his seed into her mouth. She released his length with a pop, looking up at her master, licking her lips slowly. She slowly crawled up his body, her tail curling as she perched on his hips, waiting for her master. Rumpel looked up at her with a smirk, his hands going to her hips as he sits up and yanks her to be bent over his lap, her ass in the air. She whimpered at him, looking back at him. She felt him move her panties down her thighs and left them. Nothing happened for a bit as she waited, suddenly she felt a hand slap her bare ass, making her yelp in surprise.

"Relax," her master commanded softly, his other hand caressing her cheeks and rubbing the base of her tail, where the furry appendage connects to her spine at her tailbone.

She obeyed and relaxed into her master's hold, trusting that he won't hurt her. She felt him smack her ass once more, making her flinch.

"Ahn!"

It burned slightly at first before the sting melted away. Inola covered her face in embaressment, feeling so exposed and dirty. Then she felt another smack to her ass and she cried out at the burn. She moaned in relief when he gently rubbed the angry red hand print soothingly. Then he spanked her once more, the burning sensation increased causing her to whimper in pain. She felt her master rub soothing circles on her back to relax her. When she finally relaxed she felt her master spank her once more, making her jerk from the force of the slap. She was so embaressed! Here she was being punished like a child!

"W-Why are you... doing that," she asked breathlessly, her tail quivering.

She heard her master chortle, "why, because it's your punishment my dear. It's known as foreplay. Forgot to mention that to your little fox friend, now didn't you?"

Inola yowled out when her master continued to punish her relentlessly. Her master had to hold her down to make sure she didn't escape with all her squirming.

"What's the matter dearie? Too much for ya," he chortled once more, "why look at you! You're dripping all over your thighs!"

Inola blushed in mortification, hiding her face behind her hands as she gasped and hiccuped in pleasure. She felt her master run his finger up her slit before pushing it infront of her face.

"See for yourself! You're soaking," he chuckled as he showed her his glistening finger.

Inola whined in embaressment, gasping when her master continued to spank her, switching to the other cheek, since the other was so red.

"Ahh...master, i-it feels s-so good..mmm," she panted out as he continued to punish her.

She jolted in surprise when she felt her master pick her up and throw her onto the bed, climbing ontop of her.

"Eep!," she cries as her master pins her to the bed, smirking above her.

Rumpelstiltskin smirks, "you seem like you're enjoying yourself, pet."

Suddenly she gets her legs raised in the air, her knees resting on her chest.

"Prepare yourself dearie, your punishment has only just begun," he stated, standing at the edge of the bed.

She nodded, her face hot with embaressment and excitement. Inola cried out in ectasy when her master pushed into her at last, all the way to the base. He held himself still, not moving an inch, just standing there burried to the hilt in her. She could feel him twitch inside her, making her writhe in pleasure.

He groaned above her, his eyes closed in pleasure, "you like it when I punish you don't you?"

Inola shuddered at the look in his eyes as he continued to twitch inside her, she could feel him deep inside her. She never felt so good.

"The feel of you around me feels so. Damn. Good," he growled as he began to fuck her senselessly, his hips jabbing into hers.

Inola cried out in pleasure, urging her master for more, her blue eyes glazed over in a pleasured haze. He continued to slam into her, dragging her hips back with each thrust. He then grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head to the matress, making her squeal in excitement. The intense thrusting were too much to her, her stomach muscles clenched so tight and her walls spasmed hard over her master. The heat built up so quick she came crashing hard when her master kissed her roughly. She screamed into his mouth as she came so hard in her life she saw white, her legs clenched tightly around her master as he fucked her through her release, before he too came hard into her, shouting into her mouth as they kissed. They both collapsed exhaustedly, her master pulling her close as he lay beside her, still inside her. She lay covered in a sheen of sweat, her breath coming in soft pants. They lay there not noticing the green glowing eyes watching them from the bedroom window. Soon there was going to be change...

**Takoda,friend to everyone or everyone's friend (Sioux)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**So here's chapter 4! And there is going to possibly be smut. We'll see here soon enough, never know what's going to come out before I write it. Yes there will be more Takoda in this chapter! I don't own anything but Inola and Takoda. **

The young tod watched the vixen and her master mate from their bedroom window; this was his first time seeing the vixen in her human form, and he had to say, she looked good even in that form. However naked and weirdly shaped it was. He won't be able to win her over at this rate from what he just saw. Human "sex" as they call it seems to be more pleasurable and lasting than a foxes rutting. Takoda pulled away from the window with a snarl, hopping down from his perch and stalking towards the town. He had heard that this town was somehow cursed and that not everyone here is what they seem. So if Inola's master was a powerful magic user such as Rumpelstiltskin, then there must be another magic wielder in this town. He just has to find it.

**-Time Break-**

Takoda waited in an alleyway by the inn and diner Granny's. His sense of smell and keen eyesight will be able to tell him who is a magic wielder in this odd town. He noted one thing, everyone's aura has a hint of magic to it, like a curse, but not enough magic that he is looking for. He scanned the crowd, his frustrations growing by the minute. Till he sensed a tingle in his hackles, causing the fur to stand on end. There! That was the definate sign of a strong magic wielder! He looked through the crowd and spotted her. Her magic was dark and terrifying but he must do it! If he is to get what he wants he must talk to this woman! He waited till she walked by his alleyway, heading towards the diner.

"_Psst! Hey lady! You with the dark magic,"_ he called in his language, praying she heard him.

He saw her pause and look around suspiciously before glancing his way. Her face twisted in a snarl, before she stomped towards him.

"What could you possibly want you putrid creature," she asked with a sneer.

Takoda hesitated before he stood his ground, "_I want to make a deal."_

Regina's eyes narrowed, "what makes you think I would want to make a deal with you, fox?"

Takoda thought about what he had heard about this lady from the dogs at the dog park and knows she hates Inola's master, "_because I want to steal something precious from the man you hate." _

He saw her pause, a thoughtful expression coming to her face, "I'm listening."

He smirked, "_I know you loathe this Mr. Gold. I've seen it. And I also know you would do anything to crush him." _

Regina stared down at the red fox below her with a bemused expression, "Mr. Gold isn't the type of man to care about something so deeply."

Takoda shook his head, "_there __**is **__one thing he holds dear. He's quite protective of it. Surely you can think of something that he protects." _

Regina's face paled in realization, "the fox."

Takoda yipped, "_exactly. I will help you by taking away what he cares for most." _

Regina smirked before asking, "so that's what you are offering me; what is it you want in return?"

"_Simple. I want the ability to turn into my human form. We foxes only achieve that ability when we become ancient. I need this skill boosted to now," _he answered darkly.

Regina laughed, "what ever would you need this human form for?"

Takoda glared at her, "_so that I can steal Inola away. You see, she was granted this gift early as well from her master, Rumpelstiltskin. If I am to have her, I need to have the advantage." _

Regina's face changed to cunning understanding, "you need this form to overpower her if need be... I see... I guess the myths about foxes being tricksters really are true."

She laughed, "deal. I shall give you the ability to change into a human at will, just as you asked for."

Takoda's face turned serious, "_good. And remember, only look into my soul and pull out the ability from there. And sorceress...if you trick me or backstab me in anyway...you'll have a legion to deal with." _

Her face remained stoic, but she knew that tricking a fox would be too dangerous, especially if they have the ability to change form at a certain age, they could be anyone. Raising her hands, she started to call upon the magic in this world to do this spell.

"This may hurt a tad, magic in this world is harder to access, and it will be tiring," she warned before she dove into the fox's soul and drew out the dormant power within him. The fox howled in pain as his form shifted into that of a man's. When the spell was done, Regina sagged against the wall in exhaustion. She looked up in surprise at the very naked man before her with fox ears and tail. He was over six and a half feet tall, well muscled in a lean and slick way, his hair was as fiery as his fur with black tips. His body was a rusty tan with a tribal tattoo of a fox on his right bicep. His features were sharp and angular, and when he opened his eyes, they glowed a neon green before settling into their regular emerald color.

"Damn," she muttered, staring at his lower regions as well.

The man was hung! What she wouldn't give to get her hands on that. Perhaps someday she could, after all, he's going to be staying here, permanently. Cause once you turn human, you can no longer leave StoryBrooke. She smirked to herself. The fox turned man looked at his hands, flexing them with a satisfied grin, a fang poking out.

"You did it. You actually did it," he muttered before turning towards the sagging woman.

He offered his hand to her, helping her stand. She gratefully took his offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled up easily. Damn not only was he hot, he was strong too.

"Thank you sorceress, you did a great job. My name is Takoda, friend to everyone," he said to her, bowing halfway.

She smiled charmingly at him and curtsied, "the pleasure is all mine, Takoda, friend to everyone. My name is Regina."

"Regina, it has been an honor, but now I must go and fulfill my promise to you," he stated as he turned to leave.

"Ah, Takoda! Wait just a moment please," she pulled him back, "first, before you go walking out there, you need some clothing to wear. One does not simply walk around in the nude."

Takoda had the decency to look embaressed, "ah yes. I forgot I was human and not a fox. I forgot humans need clothing to wear."

"Come, I'll take you to my place to get some appropriate attire," she held out her arm to him, which he gladly took as he struggled to walk on two feet.

**-Time Break-**

Inola lurched from the bed, her fur on her tail standing on end. What _was_ that?! She felt her master stir beside her before sitting up as well. She turned to look at him, unaware that her eyes were glowing bright neon blue.

"Did you feel that," she asked warily, her skin covered in gooseflesh.

Her master nodded, his gaze wary, "a strong pulse of magic."

Inola stared at her master in disbelief, "but I thought you were the only one who could wield magic in this world?"

Rumpelstiltskin remained quiet for a moment before getting up to get dressed, "there is one other who can wield magic in this place."

Inola's face paled in realization, "Regina."

Rumpel nodded as he started to walk towards the front door. Inola yipped and followed after him, dressing in a red tank top and blue jeans.

"Wait master! Allow me to come with," she begged running towards him.

He paused and grew ready to object when she raised her hand, "trust me! I can walk out in this form, I learnt a new trick recently."

Her master's eyes widened slightly when her ears and tail suddenly faded away, and in their place was human ears.

"Wherever did you learn that dearie," he asked, still surprised.

Inola smirk confidently, "it is a concealment spell that my kind can learn when they are able to transform into humans. Cause it just wouldn't do to walk around with ears and a tail now would it?"

Mr. Gold hesitated before conceding, allowing her to join him for a walk around the town. Inola smiled happily and walked out with her master.

"You are to behave and act like a normal human, understand pet," he commanded as they walked side by side towards the middle of the town where all the shops were.

She nodded in acceptance, smiling at some of the people who stopped and stared at her with disbelieving eyes. They continued to walk around the town, secretly looking for the source of that magic flare earlier, when they ran into the sheriff and Mary Margerett.

"Hello Mr. Gold, who is that you have with you? I've never met her," asked Mary Margerett, flashing a warm and kind smile.

"Hi my name is In- er Anue, I'm new in town," she caught herself before slipping, reaching her hand out to shake the teacher's and the sheriff's.

"Nice to meet you Anue, I'm Mary Margerett and this is Emma Swan," she gestured to the blonde next to her.

"How do you do," Inola answered with a smile, noticing the bored look on her master's face.

"Excuse me girls, I must make an errand in this shop. Do continue without me," Mr. Gold told them, a sly grin on his face as he walked into the shop they were standing by.

He gave her a warning look that basically said "Behave" before walking away. Inola turned back to the two women with a smile on her face.

"So since he's off to have his fun, tell me about yourself Anue," Emma asked, walking with her and Mary Margerett down the sidewalk.

"Not much to tell, like I said earlier, I just arrived last night and have been staying with Mr. Gold," she supplied, missing their shocked expressions.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that. How do you two know each other? I mean Mr. Gold isn't the type for charity," the sheriff stated, a frown on her face.

Inola bristled a little bit on the inside at that but calmed herself, they didn't get to see him like she did. He may be rough around the edges but deep down he was a very passionate and kind man. And they don't get to see his face when he or- whoa! Gonna stop it right there. Bad thoughts, Bad thoughts! Think of something sad! Crying babies, polar bears on the ice shelfs, that sad ASPCA commercial singing "In the arms of the Angels"! She was interupted from her thoughts by Emma waving her hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Anue, you in there," she asked with a frown.

Inola shook her head and smiled, "yes, sorry. Was lost in thought. How Mr. Gold and I know each other is because we're old friends."

Emma and Mary Margerett got this look to their faces like they didn't buy it.

"No really. He and I met a while back in another city and hit it off. And since circumstances brought me here to StoryBrooke; he offered me a place to stay, free of charge," she supplied a small smile on her face as she thought about when they were first transported to this world.

-Flash Back-

_Inola gasped when she landed harshly on her back in the middle of a road, the pungent odor of this world hitting her so hard she gagged. She was currently in her human form, wearing her moccasin dress and boots. She rolled onto her stomach, dry heaving. Her fur bristled in fear as she looked around her. She was in the middle of a forest with a large black road cutting through it. Where is her master? She howled out, desperate to find him. She listened and heard nothing but silence and a few birds in the trees. She shakily stood to her feet, her arms wrapping around herself for comfort and warmth. This world was cold. The leaves have lost their splendor; instead of vibrant greens, they were dull browns and yellows, some reds here and there. The trees looked dark and boney, like skeletal fingers reaching towards the sky. It must be fall in this realm. The air was thick with moisture and muggy, and the ground damp. Inola froze when she heard this frightening growling sound coming closer down the road. Two bright glowing lights gleamed in the night towards her. What manner of beast was this? A dragon? A ogre? She backed away in fear when the beast approached her faster and faster. Suddenly she was yanked away roughly to the side of the road as the beast sped by where she was moments before. She sat there, paralyzed, her eyes wide and hollow with fear. She quivered on the ground as she slowly turned to look at who yanked her to safety. It was her master! Only he didn't quite look the same...instead of scales he had smooth pink skin and smooth hair. His eyes weren't all gold-brown anymore, but had whites around his light brown iris. He was garbed in a black suit and had a cane in his hands. _

"_M-master..." she whispered slowly, her eyes watering in tears. _

_Her master looked down at her and knelt down to her level, raising his hand to pet her cheek in comfort, knowing she desperately needed it. _

"_Yes pet," he answered, his voice smoother and deeper, but still the same. _

"_Master!" she wailed, wrapping her arms around his middle desperately, clinging to the only thing she knew in this world. _

_He froze for a second before relaxing and patting her back soothingly, paying no mind to her soft sobs. _

"_I-I thought I lost you... I thought I was all alone in this strange place," she whimpered through her sobs, nuzzling deep into his shoulder. _

_She heard her master sigh softly before stroking her hair in comfort, "I am not going anywhere, dearie." _

_She smiled softly before pulling away, wiping her eyes, "thank you master Rumpel." _

_He smiled at her standing up straight, looking down the road where the strange beast came from, "Rumpelstiltskin is the old, it's Mr. Gold now." _

-End Flash Back-

Inola was snapped out of her reverie when her master walked out of the shop, a satisfied smirk on his face. The sheriff and Mary Margerett turned as well, Emma rolling her eyes.

"Suck a poor sap out of his money Mr. Gold," she asked, a hand on her hip.

Mr. Gold smirked once more and turned to Inola, "all happens in a day's work. Come Anue, I believe we're late for our date. Evening girls, thank you for watching my friend while I was away."

Inola flushed at the term "date", but took his hand anyway as they walked off, their arms interlaced together. They continued to walk down the sidewalk, glancing at the shops they pass every now and then. But after an hour of searching, they did not find the source of the magic burst from earlier. As they were heading back, Inola paused and scented the air, her nose twitching. She swore she got the scent of honeydew and mint; but that didn't make any sense. She did not see a fox running around town.

"Is everything alright dear," asked her master, noticing her pause.

"Yes... I believe so, master, is it okay if I wonder around the shops for a while longer," she asked hopefully, not usually getting to explore in her human form.

Her master paused before he conceded, "alright, but not for too long. I want you back in an hour. You understand?"

She looked back at him and nodding, excitement showing through her eyes. He smiled softly before turning away and heading back to his store, allowing her to wander some more. Inola continued to walk around the town, eying the shops with curiousity. She was so focused on the shops she didn't see when she ran into someone. She fell backwards with a yelp, her arms flailing about her, when a strong hand grasped her arm and tugged her forward, making her crash into that said someone's chest. Inola blinked in surprise; there was that scent again. She heard a deep chuckle before she slowly glanced up. Her breath caught in her throat. There stood before her an handsome man probably in his mid twenties with fiery orange hair with black tips and green eyes. The man was tall, maybe about six and a half feet tall and wore faded blue jeans with a unbuttoned black short sleeve shirt with a white tank top underneath. She looked up at the man and sniffed slightly, making sure not to make it too noticable. It was him! The honeydew and mint smell was coming from him!

"T-Takoda?" she asked slowly, raising her blue topaz eyes to meet his emerald ones.

She saw him smirk, a fang sliding over his bottom lip, his green eyes flashing.

"The one and only baby," he stated, a cocky smirk on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest, making his biceps bulge.

"H-How," she stuttered before he put a finger over her lips to silence her.

"Shh. That doesn't matter now does it, wastelakapi. All that matters is that I am here now," he whispered, leaning forward to nuzzle her.

She pulled away, a scowl on her face, "I am not your beloved. And it does matter if you are the source of that magic flare this morning."

Takoda sighed, straightening, "and if I was, tokalu? What would you do about it?"

Inola growled, "I'd make you explain you fool."

"Eya! Is that so? You're awful fiesty aren't you wastelakapi," he teased, reaching down to grasp her arm and tug her along, "I thought we were friends!"

Inola growled at him but let him pull her along, knowing that they need to continue this conversation elsewhere. Takoda pulled her along towards the woods, listening to her cursing the whole way. When they got to the woods he finally let go of her, allowing his concealment spell to wear off, his black tipped orange ears twitched and his long twenty two inch tail flicked sideways. He turned back to her, a lazy smile on his face.

"You can lose that concealment spell now babe, no one will see us in here," he grinned, leaning against a tree.

He seemed different now, more cocky. She didn't like it. She let her concealment spell fade and sighed in relief when her red tipped multi pierced fox ears appeared and twitched in relief, her four small silver loops jingling slightly. Her long twenty four inch tail swayed in relief at being able to move once more. She saw Takoda eye her up with a leer. She hissed at him in retaliation, satisfied when he raised up his hands in surrender.

"So what do you want Takoda?" she asked with a sigh.

"To get to know you, wastelakapi. You caught my interest, and when things interest me, I have to know them," he answered truthfully, shrugging his shoulders.

Inola snorted, "I don't think that's all you want _"wastelakapi"._"

He smirked at her, "maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. That's for me to know and you to find out."

Inola growled to herself before turning away, lashing her tail, "whatever. I am done with this conversation. Enjoy your new party trick."

She started to walk away, her intention on leaving him behind when he spoke up, "I really did enjoy the show last night by the way. I didn't know you could bend that way."

She froze, fear on her face. He wasn't talking about what she thought he was talking about was he? She turned slowly, schooling her expression.

"Whatever are you talking about tod," she stated cooly, while on the inside she was freaking out.

He grinned a feral smile, "oh I think you know, _pet_. You were quite vocal."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't know what your talking about. Good day Takoda."

She turned and started walking away once more. She heard him chuckle behind her.

"Oh so you don't mind if I tell the mayor of your passionate alone time you have with your master do you," he called after her.

Inola spun around so fast and launched herself at the fellow fox, her teeth bared. She pinned him to the tree, her teeth bared in a snarl and her arm pressing into his throat.

"Don't. You. Even. Think. About. It you bastard," she snarled at him, "you may be able to change forms now, but I have been able to change for far longer than you and have more experience in this body."

He only smirked at her before flipping them around, pinning her headfirst into the tree, the bark pressing roughly against her cheek.

He pressed his body against hers and leaned down over her to whisper in her ear, "that may be true, but I am a fast learner."

She yowled into the bark, twisting her body this way and that, trying to get free from his grasp. She cursed, he was much stronger than her in this form! She started to panic. Suddenly his weight was gone from her back and she sagged to the ground. She turned to find Takoda standing there with a smirk. She was confused.

"As much as you like to think, I'm not the bad guy here. I'm only trying to make you see that you are not in a healthy situation," he stated, brushing his clothes off.

She turned towards him, a confused expression on her face, "what do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes, "what I mean is you are a fox. No matter the form you take, you are a fox. And a relationship with a human, even if he is magic, will not end well and just isn't right. There are higher ups in our world that will not take to kindly of you mating with a human."

Inola froze, the higher ups, fox hierarchy, the ones who manage and keep order amongst her kind. They were called kitsunes in japan, and fox spirits in other areas. They have nine tails and they had many abilities. They were also known as the ancients.

She shook her head and huffed at Takoda, "as much as your concern is touching, you have nothing to worry about. My master and I are not mates, we just enjoy the benefits of a physical relationship. The ancients will not have anything to be concerned about. Besides, he and I are bound by a contract. Only he can let me go, no one else."

Takoda's face darkened, "it still isn't right. But it is your choice. I'm only saying these things because I care Inola. I don't want anything happening to you."

Inola sighed, "and I appreciate that, really. But you must let me decide what is right for me. I really must go now, it has been an hour and I must return to my master. I will see you around Takoda."

She turned around and concealed her ears and tail and ran off towards her home, leaving a disgruntled fox behind her.

-**Time Break**-

Inola rushed home, her thoughts on what Takoda had told her. She grit her teeth in irritation. Who was he to tell her what to do? The nerve of that fox! One good thing came out of this though; she was certain that he was the cause of that magic burst earlier. That means... he went to Regina, but why? Why go through all that trouble to gain an ability that he doesn't even care for? He obviously made his distaste for humans notable. She continued to run till she was right infront of her master's shop, pausing in her marathon to catch her breath. She carefully opened the door, making sure not to jostle the little bell that rung every time someone opened or closed the door. Once she made it inside she used her hand to cover the bell so that it would serve as a silencer as she closed the door gently. She allowed her concealment spell to wear off as she was doing so, since she was in the privacy of her own home.

"You're late," her master stated from the back of the store.

Inola screamed in surprise, her tail shooting straight up and bristled twice its normal size. She spun around, her hand on her heart, trying to calm her nerves.

"I know...I'm sorry. I ran into... a delay," she replied, her ears lowering in shame.

Her master walked over, setting another one of his nick-nacks down onto the counter, his expression blank. Inola felt her ears flatten and her tail instinctively start to tuck inbetween her legs. Uh oh... she was in for it now. If her master was quiet and expressionless, that meant he was either about to punish her or she was in for a real scolding. She felt herself start to back away and before she knew it, her back was pressed against the door. She let out a very canine like whine as her master grew nearer. He stopped when he was only a foot away from her, his expression still blank. The pressure was too much before she gave way under the pressure.

"I'm sorry! I was looking for the source of the burst and I found it," she rushed out, her eyes closing in preperation for anything.

Mr. Gold was silent for a minute before she felt his hand brush her head before patting her on the head. She blinked in surprise before looking up at her master. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, but there was something else. She smelt a burning smell... one commonly associated with worry. She held back her surprise. He was worried about her? Mr. Gold turned away suddenly and started to walk away.

"So? What did you find," he asked noncholantly.

Inola came behind her master and wrapped her arms around him from behind, nuzzling into his back.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, master. I just wanted to find the cause of that magic and make you proud," she whispered, burrying her face into his expensive black suit.

She felt him sigh beneath her before he put his hand on her wrists, which were locked around his front.

"Just don't make it a habit, pet. I'm not a tolerant man," he answered, smirking slightly as he pulled out of her embrace and continued towards the back, pulling out the nick-nack he was working on when she came in.

She smiled softly and walked over to run her hand over a kitsune statue, "the source of the magic burst was Regina."

She heard him pause before continuing with his work, "oh? I wonder whatever for? But I have a feeling you know that too pet."

Inola cringed on the inside, knowing he was not going to like what she said next.

"It was... Takoda," she whispered, cringing when she heard something slam.

"What..." he growled, his hands braced on the counter as he glowered towards her.

She sighed, "I believe Takoda went to Regina to get his human form unlocked. He wouldn't tell me straightly but I assumed since-"

"You went and saw him?" he growled his hands clenching on the wood of the counter.

She flinched, here we go, "y-yes... but only to extract information from him!"

She flinched some more when he pushed away from the counter roughly, his eyes wild, "and you didn't think to come get me? What if Regina had been there, what then? I can't protect you if you go out there looking for trouble!"

She felt herself bristle, "I can handle myself against my own kind! Besides, I would of smelt the witch if she had been there! I didn't mean to run into him; it just sort of happened!"

She saw him curse, "just sort of _happened_? Just sort of happened eh? What if it just sort of happened that he lured you towards him? What if he and the queen planned this out? What then, she-who-can-handle-herself?"

She rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in exasperation, "I don't know! Maybe I would of ran home and got you! I am able to take care of myself, you know. I wasn't 2 months when we met, I was two years!"

"Oh a lot of good that did you when the hunter came after you! Maybe I should of let you become his new fur coat," he snarled, throwing his arms out.

Inola flinched, knowing that was a touchy subject for her. She felt tears bubble up in her eyes, she swallowed thickly and started to walk towards the door. She paused before the door, the handle in her hand.

"I-I can't believe you just said that..." she whispered before yanking open the door and running outside, leaving her master standing there behind the counter with a stunned look to his face.

She ran as fast as she could on two legs, her tears flying behind her in tiny droplets. She kept running till she reached her favorite spot; a high cliff that stands over the valley and over looks the town several miles below it. She slowed her pace down, walking shakily towards the fallen tree trunk covered in moss, and collapsed against it, her breath leaving in loud sobs. She felt thunder roll above her as it started to drizzle, the tiny droplets plopping onto the leaf covered ground, creating a soothing sound. Soon the thunder grew in strength and the rain poured down from the heavens at a faster rate, drenching everything below. Inola paid it no mind, always having loved storms and the rain, as she continued to cry into the damp log. She jerked in surprise when lightning crashed above her, making the sky burn white before a loud crack of thunder followed after. The storm was getting worse. She felt the wind pick up and tug at her hair and clothes. Inola shivered, wrapping her arms around her as the wind continued to howl around her. She needed to get away from this cliff. The rain had made the soil moist and slippery, making this a very dangerous place to be. She carefully trecked down the hill, occasionally slipping on a loose piece of earth. The storm raged above her and she hurried through the woods, trying to make her way home before she got trapped out in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly lightning cracked above her and struck a tree that was right in front of her, causing the trunk to split in half and fall towards her. Inola shouted as she leapt to the side, crashing to the muddy earth as the large trunk crashed behind her. Inola cried out when the large limb landed on her left leg, pinning it. She tried as hard as she could to yank her leg free but the more she tried the more it hurt. She whimpered as she realized she was trapped in the middle of the forest cold and alone. The storm continued to rage on as the wind raged around her and the rain pelted her shivering body. Inola felt herself tremble in fear and because of the cold. She can't get up! The storm raged on as she lay there missing her master.

"Master," she whimpered, her vision growing hazy.

In one last desperate attempt to get help, she threw her head back and let out a high pitched howl than rung through the woods and echoed through the trees. She slumped to the ground, the howl dying in her throat as she slowly lost conciousness. Her last thought upon her mind, _master...somebody...please...help me_.

-**Time Break**-

Mr. Gold cursed himself as he watched his pet run out the door, tears in her eyes. Dammit. How could he say that? He sighed, he better let her have some space. About an hour later he was startled out of his thoughts by a loud crack of thunder. He put the old dagger he was examining down onto the counter and walked towards the front door, pulling it open. He was met with a heavy wind and torrential rain tearing through the sky. He cursed. Inola hasn't come home yet.

"Shit," he muttered as he stormed back into his store and yanked his raincoat from the coathanger.

He shrugged on his jacket and walked out side with his umbrella, calling out for his pet. As he walked through the town he saw sheriff Swan rushing towards him.

"Mr. Gold? What are you doing out here, it's a nasty storm and people need to be indoors," she called over the wind, her yellow raincoat dripping with rainwater.

He thought about Inola and how she was most likely still in her human form before answering, "my friend Anue was going out for a jog into the woods and she hasn't returned."

Emma got a frightful expression on her face, "in this weather? Is she crazy?!"

Mr. Gold shrugged, "she loves storms."

The sheriff cursed, "well not this storm. It is the worst one I've seen this whole year! I dread to imagion what could of happened to her in this weather in those woods!"

She turned back towards her car, grabbing the CB Radio and calling for backup, "we need search dogs and some volunteers to search the woods for a missing person pronto! Meet at Granny's."

They both rushed towards Granny's inn and diner, meeting up with the volunteers and some state police with German Shepherds.

"Alright, the missing person is female, five foot nine with blonde hair. She will most likely be wearing a red tank top and jeans. She has been missing for over an hour and we believe she will be in the forest surrounding the area. Here is a shirt of hers, pass it around to the dogs and let's get our rear ends in gear," she shouted over the rain, handing one of Inola's shirts around.

When the dogs caught her scent they started barking and tugging on their leashes. They all took off into the woods, searching for their missing friend.

They continued to search until the sky started to darken and the rain started to slow into a steady drizzle when someone shouted, "we got something!"

Mr. Gold rushed towards the sound of the voice, spotting a state policeman holding a ripped piece of clothing. It was hers. Mr. Gold started to look around frantically, shouting her name.

"Anue! Where are you, answer me pet," he shouted, searching ahead frantically.

Suddenly a high pitched howl rang through the air, causing the dogs to whine and bark frantically, tugging at their leashes. That was Inola's, he was almost certain. He rushed towards the howl, trying not to trip and fall in the slick mud. After ten minutes of searching he thought he saw something ahead. It was a fallen tree. Suddenly he saw something twitch under the log. It was red.

"Inola!" he shouted rushing toward the trapped girl.

He uttered a small concealment spell to conceal her ears and tail before shouting, "I've found her!"

He heard shouting and barking before the sheriff and the other volunteers rushed towards him. He looked at his beloved pet, noting that her skin was paler than normal and that she was cold to the touch.

"Oh my God...we need help over here! We've got a fallen tree on her, we need to lift it up," shouted the sheriff as she rushed to her other side.

There was more shouting before people gathered on all sides of the log and prepared to lift it on command. The sheriff turned towards him.

"Gold! When we lift the log I need you to pull her out. Can you do that," she commanded.

He nodded his head briskly, putting his hands under her armpits, bracing himself. She counted down before shouting at him to pull. He did so, yanking her towards him. He fell back with her limp in his arms, barely breathing. He craddled her close, brushing the hair from her face. She was filthy and soaked to the bone.

"Gold we need to get her back to town before this storm picks up again! Can you carry her," Emma asked, her eyes full of concern.

He nodded at her before carrying his pet bridal style and standing firmly. He ignored the surprised look on the sheriff's face and continued to walk towards the town, his only priority in his arms. The whole way he cursed himself, thinking if it weren't for him she wouldn't be here in this state.

-**Time Break**-

Inola stirred slightly, noting she was warm and dry instead cold and wet. She slowly opened her eyes, groaning when the light hit them. Her head was killing her! She heard shuffling on the other side of the room and carefully opened her eyes once more. She was back in their bedroom sprawled out on the bed. She blinked slowly before looking to the side. She saw her master in a chair right next to her bedside; he was leaning forward, his face in his hands. He looked... stressed. She slowly reached her hand out towards him, gently touching one of his hands on his face. She saw him startle before relaxing, his eyes full of worry as he grasped her hand in his. She smiled softly at him.

"You okay," she whispered, stroking his thumb with hers.

He got this astounded look on his face, "you... I said such cruel things to you, you were trapped under a tree... and you're asking if _I'm _okay?"

She groaned at the memory, covering her eyes with her other arm. She had forgot about that. She peered back at him, a soft smile on her face.

"I guess I am," she answered, grinning at him slightly.

He got this exasperated look on his face before he shook his head fondly at her, "I will never understand you pet... no matter how long you are with me. You are still an enigma to me."

"I thought you like puzzles," she teased.

He chuckled slightly before growing serious once more, "how is your leg?"

She paused before moving the blanket to the side to see her left leg in a cast, she moved it a little and felt only a twinge of pain.

"It's bearable, I thought it would hurt worse if it's broken," she muttered, covering it back up.

He hissed slightly underneath his breath, "they gave you some pain medication. And you were lucky, it is only a fracture."

She hummed in acknowledgement, "I suppose. I did have a tree fall on me."

Rumpel's eyes flashed in anger, "speaking of which... what were you doing out there in the middle of a storm."

Inola sighed, "it wasn't storming when I was out there. As soon as it started I headed straight home... but then the lightning struck the tree and... I-I-."

Rumpelstiltskin stood up and shushed her, stroking her hair in comfort as she started to shake. She nuzzled him as he contintued to pet her and keep her calm. He kissed her head, holding her close.

"...I'm sorry dearie," came his soft whisper from her hair.

She froze and felt tears gather in her eyes once more. Rumpelstiltskin...her master, was actually apologizing to her.

"I'm sorry for those cruel things I said, if it were not for me you would not have gotten hurt," he continued his face hidden from her.

She pulled away and tried to look at his face, "hey it's okay-"

"No! It's not okay! You were hurt because of my foolishness," he shouted pulling away.

He held his head, head lowered, "I truly am a monster."

Inola stood up, ignoring the searing pain in her leg and walked up to him, holding his face in her hands, making him look at her.

"Listen to me. You. Are. Not. A. Monster. Do you understand me? You are a kind and passionate man who happens to have a dark past. We all have them, what makes you a monster is your actions, and so far your actions have pointed to a normal man with a dark secret. If you were a monster you would have let me die that day," she told him sternly, looking into his light brown eyes.

She saw him let out an exhale shakily, his eyes glistening before he gently pressed their forheads together. She kissed his forehead then his cheek before gently pressing her lips against his, kissing him softly. She felt him hesitate before kissing her back urgently. He raised his hand to hold her face to his. This is the first time he has ever been this gentle with her and more passionate. Usually he shows his passion through aggression but now, it's almost like he's afraid she will break. She pressed closer to him, nibbling on his lower lip gently before kissing him deeper. She heard him groan softly against her lips before he kneeled down and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his hips, holding her up with surprising strength. She grew self concious; she wasn't exactly light. She was over 170.

"Aren't I heavy? You should put me down so you don't hurt yourself," she whispered in embaressment.

She heard him chuckle against her lips before spinning them around till she was pressed against the wall.

"I'm stronger than I look dearie," he whispered back, pressing closer.

She blushed as that and wrapped her arms around his neck, "if you say so master."

She heard him laugh softly as he turned them around to lay her on the bed, falling with her to lay above her. She purred against him, nuzzling into his neck, inhaling his unique scent. It was like pumpkin and spice, with a hint of a campire like smell; like burning wood. It was the scent of magic. His natural pumpkin spice scent made her smile, since Halloween was her favorite holiday as was autumn her favorite season. She wondered what her scent was? Since you live with your scent your whole life, it is a little bit difficult to smell yourself.

"Why do you always do that dearie," asked her master curiously.

"Do what," she asked, pulling away from his neck.

"Push your face into my neck and smell? You've been doing that a lot that lately, why," he asked, genuine curiousity in his voice.

She flushed and curled her hair around her finger distractedly, "w-well... it's a fox thing. We run by sense of smell; to survive, find food, find loved ones. It's comforting for us."

He tilted his head to the side slightly, a slight smile on his face, "and what do I smell like dear one?"

She smiled softly, leaning up to give him an eskimo kiss, "pumpkin spice with the underlying scent of campfire. And ofcourse... cinnamon."

"Cinnamon? Why cinnamon," he asked.

She smiled happily, "because it's the scent of a fox. All foxes have it underlying their own unique scent."

He chuckled softly, resting his head on her shoulder, "your kind is so unusual yet so much a like to humans. They both seek comfort and pleasure."

She giggled, agreeing with him, gently massaging his scalp with her finger nails. His eyes closed as he relaxed into her touch. Inola had to be the luckiest woman in the world; she is the only one who gets to see this side to him.

"I'm curious... so if a fox is cinnamon, what is a dog," he asked, amusement in his voice.

Inola thought about that for a moment, "they smell like nutmeg. Simular to cinnamon but just different to notice it. Wolves however smell completely different. They smell like cocoa, with a hint of caramel. Cats smell like ginger."

Rumpel looked at her with amusement, a soft look in his eyes. They scooted up to the head of the bed and held each other, both content in the silence. Soon before they knew it they were both dosing off, content in the comfort of each other.

**Wastelakapi- Lakota for beloved**

**Eya- Lakota for Well now!**

**Tokalu- Lakota for fox**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Well here is another chapter! This one may or may not have smut. An author never knows till they are writing it! Anywho there is going to be more action in this, that I plan. You will get to know more about Inola and her family. I do not own any of the characters from Once Upon a Time. I only own Inola, Takoda, and Lethanuel. Enjoy!**

Takoda walked into the temple cautiously, his eyes wary. When he reached the throne he kneeled.

He heard the acknowledging grunt, "you may rise, Takoda friend to everyone."

Takoda held in his shiver at the power in that voice before complying, keeping his eyes respectfully on the ground.

There was silence before the mysterious man spoke again, "I see you have attained your human form early little one. Tell me how this is so."

"Your emminance, I received my human shape from an enchantment by a sorceress," he answered obediantly.

"A sorceress? You disgrace your kind by cheating! If the reason for such is meaningful than I will excuse this disgrace," the voice growled.

Takoda flinched, "my lord, I bargained with the sorceress to try to gain one of our kind's trust. I fear she has strayed."

He heard a tsk, "continue."

"She has too attained her human form. But hers was through more honorable means than myself. Her life was saved by a powerful sorcerer and in return she swore her loyalty to him forever. He must of awakened her ability sooner for protection," he supplied, leaving out the other details, knowing this was neither the time nor place.

"Hn... why then, beag amhain, have you deemed her a stray?"

Takoda hesitated, "she... I think she has feelings for him, my lord."

There was a pause, "who is this stray."

Takoda sighed in resignation, "my lord... it's your niece... Anue Black Fox."

"WHAT," came the enraged reply.

Takoda looked up frighteningly at the kitsune, the man's face contorted in his rage. The kitsune was over six and a half feet tall dressed in an all white kimono with hakama pants, his obi embroidered with gold. The kitsune's white hair was to his knees and the bangs hung loose while the rest was tied into a ponytail. The man's eyes were a piercing gold and his pure white tails flared behind him as the air crackled with his power. The kitsune stormed towards the frightened tod, his gold eyes blazing.

"How dare you! You accuse my sister's only child of treason?! I should have your tail boy," snarled Lethanuel, master of the sky.

Takoda yelped and stumbled, "my lord please! I do not accuse her of anything! I just fear for her, she has shown signs of beginning to stray!"

Lethanuel growled before leaning back away from the frightened tod, his face schooled into a thoughful expression, "there is only one way to know for certain if what you say is true, beag amhain."

He turned towards two of his servents, "send out word that the Harvest moon festival is to be hosted elsewhere."

Lethanuel turned back to Takoda, "where is she?"

"StoryBrooke, my lord," he answered, his fear slowly building.

Lethanuel turned back to his servents, "it is to be held in this StoryBrooke. Make the preperations and ready my carraige. We leave on the fortnight."

Takoda stared helplessly after his lord as the kitsune left to his quarters. What had he done?

-**Time Break**-

Inola and her master had been out all day browsing through the shops. Inola ofcourse had her cast on and was grumpy. She could be healed by now but her master wouldn't allow it, said something about it raising too much suspicion. She huffed as she browsed through the candles, her crutches leaning against the counter. She was looking at all the scents as her master was in back with the owner, most likely collecting his rent money. She paused when she smelt honeydew and mint with the underlying scent of cinnamon through all the scents of the candles. Inola turned towards Takoda, her expression irritated. She was so not in the mood for this at the moment. Takoda had a worried expression on his face when he saw her cast.

"What happened to your leg," he asked softly, concern in his green eyes.

Inola sighed, "a tree landed on it when I was out in the woods when a storm hit."

"How bad is it," he asked.

"It's only a fracture, I was lucky," she answered, picking up a candle that smelled like apple pie.

Takoda was silent; the silence grew and Inola sighed before turning towards the fox. His eyes were distant and she could tell it wasn't only her leg that was bothering him.

"Why are you here Takoda? My master will be out any minute," she questioned him, setting the apple pie candle down where it came from.

He couldn't meet her eyes, "Inola... I'm...you have to understand that I never meant for it to go this far."

She narrowed her eyes at him, something was telling her he wasn't talking about them, "just answer the question."

He flinched at that before answering, "Inola... he knows. He's coming here."

Inola stumbled back, her eyes wide in horror. "He". There's only one he that Takoda meant. Lethanuel. Her uncle; her departed mother's older brother. He was the only family she had left and yet he looked down at her, calling her a disgrace. See her mother was a pure white fox of a powerful lineage. All her ancestors became powerful fox deities; also known as nine tailed kitsunes. Her mother fell for a black kitsune of an enemy tribe, and they ran away together. Not too long after she had me, but then the hunters came. Her father sacraficed himself so that his mate and their child could get away to safety. No one ever questioned how the hunters found them. But some speculated that her uncle had them hunted down. Their orders were to kill the black kitsune and his offspring but to spare the white one. But they only got to the father. Her mother raised her on her own, teaching her kindness and fairness. But soon, she too left this world. Some say it was from a broken heart; after she taught her kit everything she needs to survive, she just let go. That was how Inola ended up on her own. Eventually her uncle found her and decided to spare her since he had lost his sister. He taught her things her mother could not, how to be merciless, and the fox hierarchy. Since she was black instead of the pure white she was told she was below them. The hierarchy goes white and silver foxes, black foxes, gray foxes, red and yellow foxes, then any other colored foxes. Black foxes may be second in the hierarchy, but they were enemies towards the whites, so they were treated lower. Not to mention she scarlett red markings she had. She was treated poorly, but to some still lived lavishly. No one was allowed to lay a hand on her, but that didn't mean they didn't say or do cruel things to her and her things. After she took what she needed from her uncle's teachings, she ran. And that was how she met her master soon after. Her uncle may not like her, but she was the only one besides him of the famous spirit white foxes of the sky. She was snapped out of her reverie by Takoda shaking her.

"Inola... you have to listen to me. He plans to host the Harvest Moon festival here in StoryBrooke! You have to attend. If you really care for your master's well being, you'll show," he urged her.

Inola pulled away from him with a snarl, "you've done enough! I was content to never have to see that man again! And here you go bringing him here!"

He sagged, "I thought it was for your own good... but I didn't think he'd come here. Look he's only coming to make sure you haven't strayed. If you act professional with your master, he may just leave you off with a warning."

Inola growled, "you know as much as I that he does not "just leave you off"! I will be lucky if he doesn't try to kill everyone in this town who dares to "taint" his bloodline."

She tugged at her hair in panic, her breath coming in fast pants. Takoda stared at her worriedly.

"What is going on here?"

Takoda froze. He slowly turned to see Mr. Gold standing there with his cane in his hands. The man's expression was blank but in his eyes there was rage.

"Nothing, just passing a long a message. Anue," he stated tertly, "think about what I said."

With that he turned away and stormed out of the store before anything else could be said. Mr. Gold glared after him before stepping up to his pet.

"Come. We will discuss this back at my shop," he stated handing her her crutches as they left the store.

-**Time Break**-

When they entered the shop all was quiet. Inola was still running was Takoda told her through her head. Lethanuel... gods have mercy on her.

"Want to tell me what that message that he passed a long was dearie," Mr. Gold asked, standing by the back counter.

Inola let out a shakey breath, "nothing just that my past has finally caught up to me."

Mr. Gold pondered that for a moment before gesturing for an explanation. Inola prepared herself before continuing.

"My uncle...Lethanuel, is a very powerful kitsune. He rules over the sky temple. He was told by someone that I was here and was believed to be straying from our code... never to infatuate ourselves with humans. He is coming here to host our Harvest moon festival and to oversee our companionship. Honestly, we'll be lucky if he doesn't wipe out the whole town," she whispered lowering herself into a chair that was propped up against the wall.

Her master was silent for a moment before coming up to her and lifting her chin to look her in the eye, "what are we to do pet?"

Inola looked up in shock before whispering, "are you serious Rumpel? My uncle is a very, very powerful man."

Rumpelstiltskin smirked, "so am I dearie."

Inola paused before smiling up at her master before hugging him tight. He paused before patting her back a tad bit akwardly. Inola pulled away and stared at her master with a determined look to her face.

"Alright. This is what we need to do..."

_Later on..._

Inola stared into her reflection, gnawing her lips in worry. She was dressed in a elegant dress that complimented her curves nicely. The dress was a deep red on the outide layer and top. The inside layer that peeked through the deep red was a autumn orange fading into a light gold color. The fabric had shimmering sparkles that covered it. The top curved over her breasts in a heart shape, two straps coming over her shoulders and a choker attached. The back was a lower back V and had two long silk scarves that went from her back and attached to two wrist bands on her wrists, giving it an elegant silk scarf look. Her hair and fur was groomed and shiny, her hair had a ruby rose clipped below her right ear. She wore a crescent moon necklace that hung below the choker and rested on her collar bone. She wore little make up; some shimmering lip gloss and light red eye shadow.

"You look stunning my pet," said her master from the bedroom doorway.

He was garbed in a fancy black tux, the shirt underneath the jacket a deep red like her dress and the tie a lighter red, just to stand out. He had his cane grasped in his right hand as he stood there. She let out a shakey breath.

"So do you master," she whispered as she walked over to him.

"Do you remember everything I told you? When you meet my uncle, bow. I know it's aggravating but it's the only way. And whatever you do, don't look into his eyes. His eyes have the power to control anyone, even you. Remember you may have access to the magic here but he was born here so the magic is much easier for him to use. And, uh, we must pretend to be strictly professional; I'm your servent, treat me as such please," she rambled missing her master's exagerated eye roll.

"Yes, yes. I remember everything dearie, now will you stop fretting," he grumbled, flicking her nose lightly.

She huffed and froze when someone knocked on the door. Mr. Gold straightened and schooled his expression before walking to the front door, opening it. Takoda stood on the other end with a nervous look to his face.

"I... eh...er...the festival is starting. If you will follow me please and I will take you to my lord," he stammered before straightening and turning to walk down the road towards the woods.

They both nodded to each other before following him, their expressions solemn. When they arrived at the clearing they were met with armed guards with spears. They noted Takoda and allowed them to pass. When they saw the clearing they were met with humans with ears and tails filling the clearing, some had drinks in their hands, others were chatting animatedly.

Her master turned to her and whispered, "how do all of them have human forms? Even the children?"

She answered back softly, "only during this festival are they able to transform. The ones who haven't gained that ability ofcourse. The power of the moon and my uncle's combined magic enable them to change forms to enjoy the festival."

He nodded in acknowledgement, remaining silent as they walked through the crowd. Soon they stopped and she heard a voice that she thought she wouldn't have to ever hear again.

"My dear sweet niece... how good it is to see you beag amhain," Lethanuel stated in false warmth as she slowly turned around, a fake smile upon her face.

"Uncle Lethanuel, it's been far too long. How is ruling the sky," she answered.

The man chuckled, his nine tails swaying to the side, "pretty good."

He turned towards her master, his expression cooling, "so this is the man you are in service to? I see he is a powerful sorcerer indeed! How do you do, I'm Lethanuel white kitsune of the sky temple."

Her master smirked, "nice to meet you, and no need for titles, just Rumpelstiltskin will do."

She saw her uncle freeze, his eyes widening just a fraction, "well Anue, when they said you were in servitude to a sorcerer, I didn't think they meant one as infamous as the great Rumpelstiltskin. However did that happen?"

Inola sighed before she spoke, "my master saved me graciously from an angry hunter who was about to make me his new fur pelt. In return I was to serve him forever. Which I have been doing so loyally, dear uncle. Whatever assumptions that have been made I hope that we may clear up at this time."

Her uncle crossed his arms, "lets. Forever whatever reason, there has been rumors of you being infatuated with your master; whom even though is a powerful sorcerer, is still a human being. I dearly hope that isn't true."

Rumpelstiltskin frowned, "I do not know where such ridiculous theories had come from, but I can assure you, there is nothing going on between us. She is merely my servent, her duties are to take care of my shop and protect me if ever there be a reason. None of her duties consist of being my object of affection. She is merely my pet, nothing more. Isn't that right Inola?"

She saw her uncle's eyes narrow at the name, "Inola? Is that what you are called now niece?"

Inola inclined her head, "yes. It is the name my master so graciously had given me when I became his servant."

Lethanuel remained quiet. She turned to her master and bowed her head.

"And as for your question earlier master, yes it is true. I merely clean the shop, cook the food, clean the dishes, and on the rare occasion, protect my master. Anything, and I mean anything, tries to harm him has to go through me. My master is my life, as is my fox's word," she finished, looking her uncle straight in the eyes at that last part, knowing he cannot control her.

He stared back at her for a moment before smiling, "yes, ofcourse. Now I do believe you have some entertainment to provide us."

Inola cringed before bowing towards him then towards her master, before taking off slowly towards the stage. She felt everyone's eyes on her, some condicending, some in awe. She stepped onto the stage and slowly turned towards the crowd.

"Good evening. Welcome to StoryBrooke. You all have gathered here today to celebrate the Harvest Moon festival we have each and every year. This year, I am your host. I am Anue Black Fox, now known as Inola Black Fox, and tonight we shall bask in the light of the moon!" she called, foxes cheering when she finished.

She gestured around her, "as you know, every year we celebrate and give our thanks to the Great Spirit through song and feast. Let the Great Spirit guide our way and protect our den, for we are his children and we shall live in his name! Come, raise your drinks and a toast to our Father and our Mother the earth!"

Everyone cheered, raising their drinks to the sky and chanting, "The earth is our mother, she feeds and protects us! The sky is our Father, he guides our way and sheds light upon our paths! Hail the Great Spirit, let us always be in his favor!" before drinking, finishing the toast. She glanced over to her master, seeing him taking a drink from his mug of ale, before turning away to face the crowd.

"**The Earth is our mother, we must take care of her**

**The Earth is our mother, we must take care of her.**

_**Hey yunga, ho yunga, hey yung yung,**_

_**Hey yunga, ho yunga, hey yung yung.**_

**Her sacred ground we walk upon, with every step we take**

**Her sacred ground we walk upon, with every step we take.**

_**Hey yunga, ho yunga, hey yung yung,**_

_**Hey yunga, ho yunga, hey yung yung.**_

**The Sky is our father, we must take care of him**

**The Sky is our father, we must take care of him**

_**Hey yunga, ho yunga, hey yung yung,**_

_**Hey yunga, ho yunga, hey yung yung.**_

**His sacred air, we breathe it in with every breath we take.**

**His sacred air, we breathe it in with every breath we take.**

_**Hey yunga, ho yunga, hey yung yung,**_

_**Hey yunga, ho yunga, hey yung yung.**_

**The Rivers are our sisters, we must take care of them**

**The Rivers are our sisters, we must take care of them.**

_**Hey yunga, ho yunga, hey yung yung,**_

_**Hey yunga, ho yunga, hey yung yung.**_

**The Trees are our brothers, we must take care of them**

**The Trees are our brothers, we must take care of them.**

_**Hey yunga, ho yunga, hey yung yung,**_

_**Hey yunga, ho yunga, hey yung yung."**_

They finished their chant before bowing. Inola bowed back before smiling into the crowd.

"Tonight I shall present our Father and Mother with song," she called out, peeking at her master to not see him anywhere.

She grew worried but pushed it down and continued to prepare to sing. She looked down and slowly started to sing,

"**I pirouette in the dark  
>I see the stars through me,"<strong>

She started softly when she heard a violin pick up after her verse. She turned towards it and saw her master there with a violin, he gave her a wink before she smiled and continued,

" **Tired ****mechanical heart****  
>Beats 'til <strong>**the song**** disappears**

**Somebody shine a light  
>I'm frozen by the fear in me<br>Somebody make me ****feel alive****  
>And shatter me<br>So cut me from the line  
>Dizzy, spinning endlessly<br>Somebody make me feel alive  
>And shatter me!<strong>

**Shatter me!  
>Somebody make me feel alive<br>And shatter me!**

**If only the clockwork could speak  
>I wouldn't be so alone<br>We'd burn every magnet and spring  
>And spiral into the unknown<strong>

**If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
>There's no one to catch me if I take a dive<br>I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same  
>The world is spinning but only in <strong>**gray****  
>If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly<br>There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
>I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same<br>The world is spinning but only in gray  
>(Only...)<br>Me...!  
>Shatter me!<br>Somebody make me feel alive  
>And shatter me!"<strong>

Her voice carried off, echoing through the trees as well as her master's haunting violin, the sound leaving chills on her flesh. When everything died down the applause started, before all on cheering. They both looked towards each other before bowing simutaniously. She raised and bowed to her master, thanking him for his spectacular preformance. He inclined his head to her, acknowledging her. They both stepped off the stage and made their way to where her uncle was.

He stared at them before smiling, "wonderful preformance dear one! And you, Rumpelstiltskin, a wonderful preformance to you as well. You both accented each other perfectly up there. A superb job. But sorcerer, why did you intervene?"

Her master smirked at her uncle, "I thought the song would be as you say, "accented" well with a violin. But to be honest, I intervened because since she is my servant she should not be the only one to host this event now should she? She's my responsibility, so I shared hers."

She could tell her uncle wasn't pleased that he had outwitted him, so she decided to intervene, "but uncle, didn't you hear the crowd? They loved the preformance, surely you won't object?"

She saw the crowd hush and turn to them and smiled innocently at her uncle. She saw him glance at the crowd before sighing his eyes saying, "well played". He smirked and said, "you're right. I won't object. And clearly you two are nothing more than master and servant. You are free to go."

Inola bit back her surprise, before she bowed graciously sensing her master do the same.

"Thank you uncle. I am glad that we understand each other. It was a pleasure to see you again," she replied.

They turned to leave when her uncle grabbed her arm; she carefully looked behind her at him.

He stared hard at her, his eyes piercing, "don't forget to write."

But his eyes said something else completely, they said, "watch yourself". She inclined her head before pulling away, taking her master's arm as he lead them away from the clearing, heading home.

-**Time Break**-

When they got home she sagged against the door, a soft sob leaving her. She felt her master's hand rest on the back of her neck, comforting her. She was trembling! Over seeing the man she has desperately avoided. She looked up at her master.

"It isn't over," she whispered, her eyes meeting her master's solemn ones.

"I know," he answered.

She wiped her face before standing straight and turning towards him, "we need to set up a barrier. So no one can see or get in to this place that has evil intent or magic."

Her master smirked, "just took the words right out of my mouth dearie."

_Later on..._

Her master had been working in his private work shop all day and wouldn't allow her anywhere near it. Inola sat there with a pout, before standing up with an determined look to her face. She grabbed chalk and started to write up some of the ancient language of her kind, when she finished she used one of her fangs to puncture her wrist. She let the blood drop, chanting the ancient words. Red mist filled out from the floor and she warily glanced behind her. Her master was still emmersed in his work. Out of the red smoke appeared a tall man in a blood red kimono with a long cigerette in his fingers. He was another kitsune, nine tails and all. His fur is blood red with a hint of black streaks. His eyes were the most unnerving, a bright crimson red with black instead of white around the irises. He blinked for a moment before smirking his dark eyes resting on her. She bristled, she could feel his evil power crackling all around her. He tried to walk forward but was met with a strong electric barrier that came from the magic circle she used to summon him. He tsked and raised his blood red eyes to meet hers.

"Clever girl, might I ask how you are doing this," he sneered, his eyes flashing.

She smirked at him, standing, "oh just a little chalk and some pretty powerful blood from a very powerful bloodline. One I know you'd like to get revenge on; Kaname the Blood King."

The Blood King smirked at her before leaning back, "my my... one of Lethanuel's perfect bloodline has turned against him. How amusing. What do you want child?"

Inola stared hard into the kitsune's eyes, "I want the Crimson Dragon blades."

Kaname's eyebrows rose in surprise, "you want my clan's most prized weapons? The one's your uncle wiped from existance! Why, pry tell, should I give them to you?"

Inola stepped closer to the ancient kitsune, "because, I am a part of your clan. I bear the crimson markings. It was well known that my father, though a pure black kitsune, came from both the black and the crimson kitsune's. And because we share a common enemy."

Kaname paused, now noting what the little spit fire said is true; she indeed bore the crimson markings of his clan, the crimson crescent moon on her tail was proof enough. He grabbed his chin thoughtfully, "indeed, we do little one. But how do you know our clan's blades will be needed?"

"I know things eventually will go wrong and I need to be prepared for anything when it does happen. I have something very dear to me that I must protect," she answered standing firm.

The kitsune was silent for a moment before bursting out in mad laughter, "ahh! The irony! Our bloodlines absolutely loath each other more than the blacks and the whites do! And the offspring of all three plans to overthrow him! The one that destroyed my clan and imprisoned me here. Ahaha! Alright child, I will grant your wish, but in return... you will do something for me."

Inola frowned and crossed her arms, "I will not free you from your prison. I am no fool."

Kaname chuckled, "no, ofcourse not. What I want is far more simpler. I want you to kick your uncle's ass for me. Oh and ofcourse return the blades when you're done with them."

She smirked, "deal."

Kaname grinned evilly before using his dark magic to summon two blood red katanas meant for duel wielding. The metal was a rare red material that was as hard as dragon scales. He handed her the blades, his smirk never leaving his face. She took the blades and bent down to erase the circle.

"Oh Anue," she paused and looked up at him, "make him suffer."

She smirked at him before replying, "ofcourse Grandfather."

Kaname leaned away with a smile as she erased a part of the circle, making the kitsune disappear. She sighed in relief as he disappeared, clutching the dark blades. They were the only blades that can defeat her uncle. He believed they were destroyed along with her grandfather's clan. She carefully tucked them away to safety before cleaning up the mess she made on the floor. When she was done she went to the kitchen and started to boil water to make ramen. While the water was boiling she started to cut up some green onions and celery. She then put the noodles into the water and dumped the celerey into the pot. She turned to knock on the closed door.

"Master... I'm making ramen, would you like some," she asked, listening in.

She jumped back when her master opened the door, a frown on his face, "I thought I told you dearie to not disturb me."

Inola's ears bent back, "I just thought that after being cooped up all day you would like something to eat."

Rumpel sighed before rubbing his face, "it's fine... I will take a small bowl. Thank you."

Inola frowned pressing her hand to his forehead, "you're warm... you've been pushing yourself too hard. Magic here is taking too much out of you."

He pushed her hand away, a frown on his face, "I am fine. I smell something burning."

Inola cursed and bolted back into the kitchen. She pulled the pot off of the stove and hissed when it burnt her hand. She cursed in more of her language, running over to the sink to run cool water over her burnt hand. It was already starting to blister.

"Tsk, _Gah damnien me sah! _(you stupid fool)," she growled to herself, as she continued to run it under cool water.

"Burnt yourself," asked a voice from the doorway.

She turned to see her master there with an amused smirk on his face. She pouted and removed her hand her tail lashing in her frustration. He walked over and took her hand in his gently. He tsked when he saw the blisters. His hand started to glow purple as she watched her hand start to heal.

"Master don't! You are already weakened from using too much magic. I will heal," she said worriedly.

Rumpelstiltskin tsked, as he finished healing her hand, the skin smooth once more. She tsked at him when he leant against the counter in exhaustion. She grabbed a cool wash cloth and soaked it in cool water. She drained it and walked over to dab his forehead.

He looked at her strangely before asking, "why does your uncle hate the thought of foxes and humans being together."

Inola froze, "I-I..."

She sighs, "it's because of what happened with my mother that he hates the thought of foxes straying from his rules."

Her master was silent before asking, "what happened to her? You never mentioned her before this or any of your family."

Inola looked away, "because it... it's not a happy tale."

"Most aren't dearie. But that doesn't answer the question," he stated.

Inola flinched before answering, "my mother...fell in love with an enemy to her clan. Black foxes and White foxes were at war with each other. Her and my father met and grew to know something other than hatred and fear. My uncle... was not happy..."

-Flash Back-

_Alue stormed out of her brother's chambers furious, her three tails lashing. Lethanuel stormed after her. _

"_Alue stop this instant! I am your elder," he called pausing when she whirled around furious at him. _

"_No brother! You are blind with your hatred, I will not be a part of this anylonger," she growled at him, her soft blue eyes raw with anger. _

_Lethanuel gestured angrily around him, "where will you go?! To **him**?! He is not one of us; he is a Black! They are our enemies!" _

_Alue hissed, "what we know of them is wrong! What is so different about us? We are all foxes! Just our furs are different colors." _

_Lethanuel cursed turning away from her, "why Alue?! Of all the foxes in the world and it had to be the Blood King's son?!" _

_Alue flinched, "Kassiel isn't like his father... he's a good man. If only you'd me-"_

"_No! I will not be put under his spell such as you! I'm sorry dear sister... Guards! Sieze her and take her to her chambers, she is not to leave!" he shouted as the guards siezed her and started to drag her away._

"_Brother! Brother please...don't do this! LETHANUEL!"_

-End Flash Back-

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her, "he locked her away?"

Inola nodded, "eventually when she learnt she was pregnant with me she sacrificed two of her tails to teleport us to a safe location. To a fox, their tail means everything. My mother was a three tail while her brother had seven. She sacrificed her power and her title to save her unborn child. Me."

Rumpel stayed silent and patted her back in a sign of comfort.

"A parent will do anything for their child," he said finally, a sad tone to his voice.

Inola leant forward and looked him in the eye, "you'll find your son, Rumpel. It just takes time..."

He looked up at her with sadness in his eyes, "how could he ever forgive me? I let him fall..."

Inola hugged him, "he will... I just know it. Life is too short for grudges and hatred."

Rumpel stilled against her, "does that mean you have forgiven your uncle?"

Inola froze, her uncle... had she forgiven him? She shook her head, no, not yet.

"I have not, but I am working on it. It too takes time," she answered sorrowfully.

He nodded, "indeed it does. I just hope he's had enough time to forgive me..."

She purred, "you are worth forgiving."

He smiled softly at her before leaning forward, giving her a sweet kiss. She smiled into the kiss.

"Where would I be without you pet," he asked softly, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Who knows? Probably still making deals with poor unfortunate souls," she teased him, laughing when he growled at her playfully, tickeling her sides.

She squealed in laughter, running away towards the bedroom. He chuckled as he followed her slowly, taking his sweet time. She shifted forms into her fox form, sliding under the bed, putting her paws over her snout. She saw him limp in slowly, his footsteps stopping right beside the bed.

"Come out come out wherever you are," he called.

She hid her giggles underneath her paws, her tail twitching in playfulness. She saw him walk to the other side of the bed.

"You aren't making this easy for me are you dearie? No matter, I shall find you soon enough," he stated as he opened the closet door.

She smirked, he was no where near her! Suddenly she yelped as she was pulled backwards from under the bed. She squirmed in his arms excitedly as he pulled her up to look at her.

"Found ya," he chortled, holding her at eye level.

She huffed before licking his face sloppily, making him drop her onto the bed, complaining about dog breath and wiping his face with his sleeve. She yipped at him in protest about the dog breath comment.

"Hm? What's that dearie? Sorry I can't understand yip," he teased making her roll her eyes in annoyance.

She shifted back into her human form, making him smirk. He then pounced on her and pinned her to the bed.

"Gotcha," he stated with a chortle, satisfied that he had fooled her into changing back.

She gaped at him in realization, "you... y-you cheat! You knew what I was saying all along!"

He rolled his eyes before saying, "duh dearie."

She pouted, her cheeks puffing out like a blowfish. Rumpelstiltskin only snorted, leaning down to kiss her nose.

"Careful pet, keep your face that way for too long it'll stay," he stated, laughing when she puffed out her breath objecting.

"No it won-" she was interupted by his lips pressing against hers, silencing her.

She grunted in protest but started to relax anyway. They continued to kiss for a while before she pulled away for a breath. Her master directed his attention elsewhere, and proceeded to kiss down her neck to her collarbone.

"W-Wait... Rumpel... what about...nn.. the barrier," she asked out in gasps as he continued to kiss her lower.

"Already taken care of dearie. Nothing shall get in or see it," he mumbled against her flesh as he kissed her chest, making her whimper.

"A-Are you sure," she asked, yelping when he nipped her nipple in retaliation for the question.

"You are, got it," she stated, arching her chest up when he pulled her nipple into his mouth.

She moaned out, shivering as he continued to play with her breasts. She heard rain start to pelt the roof of the shop as he continued to play with her. Before she knew it she started to hum in contentment, the sound of the rain soothing her. Her master paid it no mind before reaching down to start to stroke her slit making her groan and part her legs more. He teased her clitoris before moving lower to her hole, making her move her hips up in eagerness. He tsked her and pushed her hips down, before running his finger around her hole in a teasing torturing way. She whined in protest, leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling. He finally obliged her and pushed two fingers in, making her hips buck. She hissed softly in pleasure as he curled his fingers up and pressed her sweet spot. She heard thunder roll softly in the background, adding to her excitement. He continued to pump his fingers into her, occasionally pausing to scissor her open. She blushed as he pulled her hips up to angle himself better. She whined in protest as he pulled his fingers out, leaning forward to kiss her deeply. She noted he had slipped into his black silk pajama's when she was hiding from him. So that was why he went into the closet! He wasn't looking for her, he was getting dressed. She moaned into the kiss as she felt him press into her, before pushing all the way in. He grunted when he was fully inside her, her tight walls clamping around him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, keeping him close. He braced his arms on either side of her as he pulled away and continued to slowly thrust into her. She moaned out as she felt his hips meet hers as he thrusted into her. He began to slowly pick up the pace, thrusting into her more frequently as she writhed beneath him. She mewled out as he pushed in deeper, hitting her womb. He paused and had her lay on her side, her back facing him as he lay behind her, lifting her leg with his hand. He thrust back into her, the new angle hitting a pleasurable spot. She gasped and grasped the sheets in front of her as he began to thrust into her deeper and more roughly. He leant forward and kissed her neck as he swirled his hips and thrust as deep as he could go. Inola grunted in pleasure as he thrusted faster. He reached down with his other hand to her womanhood, pinching her sensitive nub, making her jolt as heat spread through her lower regions. He continued to pinch her nub before rubbing it hard, making her lower stomach catch fire. She yowled as he angled himself to hit her sweet spot. She felt him turn her head so he could kiss her deeply as he thrust faster. She cried into his mouth as she felt her muscles tighten from the combination of his hand stroking her clit and his urgent thrusting. She heard him grunt into her mouth as she came around him, crying out and gasping into his mouth as her walls spasmed and her body clenched tight. He thrust himself deep all the way inside her before coming hard into her, filling her. She whimpered in pleasure as she felt the warmth fill her. They both lay there panting, their heart rates slowly steadying. He released her leg before pulling the sheets over them both. She purred as she heard the storm still sounding outside. She felt him pull her close before they both started to dose. She felt content and warm. Safe, even though life is about to get a little harder. But if she is with her master, she's sure they can handle anything that comes their way.

**beag amhain- little one in gaelic**

**The songs:**

**The Earth is our Mother**

**Shatter me by Lindsey Sterling ft Lzzy Hale**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**So here's chapter 6. As you can tell there is going to possibly be a battle in the future. We got some grudges that need to be settled. Any who, here it is. I own only Inola, Takoda, Kaname, Alue, Kassiel, and Lethanuel. The rest belongs to OUAT. **

Inola and her master's relationship has become more trusting as of late. He would allow her to take walks in human form as long as she returned home at a certain time. During these times she would train hard. Practicing her magic and working on her fighting skills. She didn't do it alone, oh no, her grandfather decided to train her and often called her a hopeless case. This was one of those times.

"Keh! Are you sure we're related? You're awfully weak to be of my bloodline... it must be the white fox in you," he ranted, his etherial self perching up on a tree branch, just lounging there.

Inola growled, her brow wet with sweat in concentration. She turned on her grandfather.

"Well perhaps I wouldn't be such a hopeless case if you would teach me something more simple!" she shouted up at him.

Kaname laughed, "you sure are like your father! He was a pain in my ass too. But I suppose you are right, let's try something more simple. Have you begun to notice anything strange? Like when your emotions get away from you or you're enjoying yourself too much?"

Inola paused at that. As a matter-of-fact... she did. Like a week ago when she and her master last bed together, it had rained. But what was unusual about it was that she was thinking in her head how much a perfect storm would make things even more pleasurable, and then... Poof! It happened. Not to mention when she and her master had fought that one day and that nasty storm picked up in her anger and sadness. She turned to look up at the Blood King.

"Actually... yes. When ever I get upset or angry a huge thunderstorm breaks out. And when I thought about how good a perfect storm would be at one moment, a few minutes later one appeared," she recalled, noting her grandfather's sly grin.

"Ah ha! I knew you weren't completely worthless! Yes! You're father had the ability to summon storms at will, must be a black fox thing... but yes! Now my clan was completely different I assure you... we had the ability some would call demonic. And they were right; we had the ability in our blood to summon demons to bend to our will. Why you even showed potential with that ability yourself not too long ago! When you summoned me; now that itself is proof enough that you are of my clan. And the fact you were able to summon a strong enough barrier to hold me in was proof of your other side of the family," he concluded, sneering at the last part.

Inola rolled her eyes, "it worked, didn't it?"

Kaname rolled his eyes and waved her off, "yes yes! Now back to work! I want you to be able to focus an orb of lightning into that hand of yours before the day ends!"

_Later on..._

Inola shuffled into her master's shop at dusk, her entire body aching and trembling with exhaustion. She had managed to summon an orb of lightning in the end, but only for a couple of seconds. Kaname had begrudgingly accepted it and disappeared with a huff, leaving her to stumble back home. She was glad she had her concealment spell on because when she walked in she noted that Regina was standing across the counter yelling at her master. She straightened, her blue eyes glaring.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here," she asked tertly, a small part of her enjoying it when the witch startled.

Regina spun around to see a young woman maybe in her mid twenties stand there with a scowl on her face. Regina straightened, a frown upon her lips.

"No there isn't, just having a small chat with Mr. Gold here," she replied tertly.

Inola smirked, "well then, it looks like your "conversation" will have to wait till tomorrow; because we're closed."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the insolance of the girl, "do you not know who I am?"

Inola crossed her arms and leant back with a thoughtdful expression, looking much like her grandfather when he was annoying the hell out of her, "hmm...no. Should I?"

Regina scowled at her, "I am the mayor of StoryBrooke."

Inola paused before snapping her fingers in a sarcastic way, "ah! That's why that scowl looks so framiliar! Well madam mayor, mayor or not this is still private property and the sign says "Closed, _Cerrado, Chiuso"_! So if you'll kindly buzz off, that'll be nice."

Regina got this disbelieving look to her face, "h-how dare you-"

"Regina, I do believe she is right. You are free to come back tomorrow when we are open, Please," stated Mr. Gold, leaning forward when he said the word "please".

Regina froze before conceding, walking forward and leaving the shop with a bang. Inola flipped her back off with a tongue poking out.

"Inola," Inola sucked her tongue in and smiled apologetically at her master.

"I'm sorry, she's too easy to toy with, I just can't help myself," she answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Mr. Gold rolled his eyes before walking over to the door to lock the door, the lock turning with a click. Inola walked over to her side of the store where books and scrolls of her kind lay on a desk she usually sits behind. She sat down with an exhausted huff before picking up where she left off on a scroll about harnessing Mother earth's magic for beginers. Mr. Gold walked over to her and picked up the scroll, reading it curiously.

"Interesting topic, why the sudden interest pet," he asked, peering down over the scroll at her.

She looked to the side with a blush, "I told you... I want to be able to protect you as well. You can borrow it if you want, it should help you access this world's magic much easier."

Her master stayed silent with a thoughtful look to his face before conceding, "alright. No harm in studying it."

Inola smiled at her master before pulling out another scroll, this one about swordmanship. She was already learning a lot from her grandfather, but there is only so much you can learn from a hologram like form of your teacher. She needed someone to spar with. She peered up from her scroll at her master. He is pretty good at using a sword, being a soldier in a war before he became the Dark One. But there's only so much that he knows. For instance... he was skilled in western swordmanship, while most of her kind were skilled in eastern. She sighed, rubbing her temples. Who else could teach her how to fight? She paused. Takoda might. She slammed her head onto the desk with a groan; why him? Of all the foxes in the world, why did it have to be him? Her master looked over at her with an amused smirk.

"Getting frustrated dearie?" he teased over at her, laughing when he got her groan of agreement.

She raised her head slightly, pushing her bangs away from her face. She has no choice. She has to go to him. But she doesn't even know if he is on her side. He did seem remorseful about selling her out to her uncle. Maybe he has learnt his lesson. She will just have to take a leap of faith and pray that he doesn't run to her uncle once more.

-**Time Break**-

Inola stood in the forest where she told Takoda to meet her. She was beginning to fear he had stood her up before she saw him step out from behind a tree. He had a nervous look to his face but he walked up to her non-the-less.

"Why did you call me here," he asked nervously, his green eyes watching her warily.

Inola raised her chin, staring at him with her intimidating blue eyes, "I called you here because of what happened with my uncle."

Takoda took a step back nervously, his body braced for anything, most likely expecting her to punish him or attack him. Inola let out a sigh.

"I want you to teach me how to fight," she stated finally, noting when Takoda stared at her in surprise.

"Y-You what?"

"I said I want you to teach me how to fight," she answered more clearly.

Takoda relaxed his stance and stared hard at her.

"Why," he asked suspiciously.

Inola sighed before continuing, "because I know that this isn't finished with my uncle, and I need to be ready when the shit hits the fan, which it will."

Takoda frowned, "what makes you think that I'll help you?"

Inola stepped towards him in warning, "because you owe me fox. You betrayed me and now you're going to make up for it."

Takoda slumped, "I-I...you're asking me to help you stand against your uncle, the leader of our race, my lord."

"Yes... but I am not asking you to take sides. All I'm asking you to do is to train me to fight with a sword. Then you can go and never have to see me again," she answered.

Takoda frowned before stepping up to her, grasping her shoulders, "I don't want that! I-I mean... I want to see you... it's just... anyone who doublecrosses your uncle doesn't live to tell the tale."

Inola sighed before looking up at him pleadingly, "please, Takoda. If you're truly my friend you'll help me be able to protect myself for when he comes for me."

Takoda released her before turning away, "how do you know he'll come for you?"

"Because now that he's found me, he won't let me escape again. He'll do anything necissary to keep me under his control, even killing the innocent," she whispered, her eyes watering.

Takoda sighed, "your master. You truly love him don't you?"

Inola froze. Love? Did she love him? Surely she didn't... I mean... her master isn't very open to love. She pushed those thoughts away.

"I-It doesn't matter! There's more people at stake here if and when my uncle comes for me. Children, babies... innocent people who know nothing of this world. Are you going to condemn them," she asked wildly, throwing her hands out to gesture towards the town.

Takoda followed her gesture and sighed, giving in, "alright... I'll help you. But to train you, nothing more! I will not take part in this."

Inola smiled in relief, nodding in understanding, "thank you Takoda... you have no idea how much this means to me."

Takoda rolled his eyes with a small smile, "actually, I think I do. Come on, let's get started on swordmanship basics."

Inola nodded determinedly, stepping forward towards her new teacher and readying herself. She knew this was going to be hard, but she's willing to do whatever it takes to suceed. Even fighting her own uncle. She just prays it doesn't come to that.

-**Time Break**-

Inola slumped into her chair, her body bruised and aching. Takoda was actually pretty skilled. She learnt he was from a noble family who represents the red and orange foxes; so he was trained for anything and everything. He had taught her how to hold a sword and how to block and parry. They had used wooden swords and let me tell you, they hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. She had a nasty bruise on her ribs where she was too slow to block Takoda's side swipe. It hurt! Worse than a baseball bat. Of course he apologized like mad. She blinked in surprised when her master walked in from the front door, a scowl on his face.

"I swear I should of let that witch suffer at her mother's hands," he growled as he slammed the door behind him.

She stared at him as he stormed by her, "that bad eh?"

He tsked in acknowledgement, grabbing one of his nick-nacks to vigurously clean it. Uh oh. That was his distracting method to keep his anger down. She stood up stiffly before walking over to him, "what happened?"

"The damn witch tried to try to gain the rights to my shop. So she could get access to my secrets," he growled.

She snorted in surprise, walking over towards the bathroom, calling, "I'm going to take a shower, you don't mind do you master?"

Mr. Gold shook his head, "go ahead."

Inola smiled softly before walking into the bathroom, shedding her clothes and turning on the water, switching it to luke warm. She stepped into the shower and moaned out in relief. Oh heaven above, the water felt so good. She bent her ears back so that the water didn't get in. She purred in happiness, feeling the water run through her black fur. She glanced down at her body, noting the bruises that covered her pale flesh. She tsked and used her magic to heal the bruises. Just in time too. She heard the door open and heard some shuffling before the curtain opened, letting the cold air in. She yelped, her tail wrapping around her waist and her rear end. She saw her master smirk before stepping into the shower with her. She blushed as the shower poured over them both as she felt her master grab the shampoo and scrub it into her hair, avoiding her ears. She groaned, his fingers scrubbing her scalp as she purred. She groaned as he pressed close to her. He continued to bathe her, being mindful of her sensitive areas like her tail and ears. When they were done she watched her master gather his things, looking like he was ready to leave.

"Where are you going master," she inquired tilting her head to the side.

He turned to her, an unreadable expression on his face, "just going for a walk dearie. I'll be back later."

With that he left, leaving a confused fox behind him. What could he possibly be doing walking so late? She sighed and decided to follow him. She dressed in all black and bolted out the door, making sure to lock it behind her. She leapt up into the trees, leaping from branch to branch. She stayed a few yards away to make sure he didn't sense her. He was basically going to shop to shop before walking into the woods. She grew fearful for him; the woods were a dangerous place these days since her uncle came around. She followed, staying high in the trees to keep a watchful eye on him and his surroundings. He went to this old well and just studied it. Inola paused, she could feel the magic rising from the depths from this far. She froze when she scented the air; cinnamon. There were foxes here! Lots of them. She crouched low to the branch, seeing six different forms surrounding her master. He had noticed, his form stilling and standing up more straight. She peered closer at the foxes and snarled softly; they were assassins! Most likely from her uncle. They all were ninja styles, their weapons hidden from the naked eye. One launched itself at her master, making her tense. But her master was ready and used his cane to whack the offender on the back of the skull, making the fox yelp and crash to the ground. Her master spun around, pulling a sword from his cane attached to the handle. He met another attacker head on, slicing that one on the stomach. She saw two other foxes circle behind him, making her growl. The cowards! She launched herself from the tree, her nails growing into claws as she howled out a war cry, crashing onto one of the startled assassins. She pinned him to the ground with her legs and swiped at the other with her claws, finding purchase in the fox's flesh. The assassin screamed and fell back holding his face as she bent down and grabbed him by the back of the neck, throwing him at his screaming companion. Her master spun around and stared at her when he saw her stand, her hands covered in blood. He didn't recognize her, good. She didn't need to explain things to him at why she had followed him. She snarled at the remaining three assassins, crouching low to the ground issuing a challenge. They snarled at her, their eyes glowing in rage at one of their own turning on them. She smirked and launched herself at them, her claws out. Two of the assassins met her advance, one dueling two daggers and the other his claws. She did a roundhouse kick to the one holding the daggers and hisses when the other raked his claws down her back, cutting the fabric and her skin. She spun on the other launching herself at him, sinking her claws into his shoulders as he dug his inter hers. They rolled around on the forest floor, hissing and spitting curses at each other. She caught glimpse of her master fighting with the last remaining assassin, hand to hand, and it looked like her master was winning. She howled out in rage and pain when she felt a dagger dig into her shoulder blade. She cursed and used her flame magic to surround the assassin behind her that had stabbed her. His screams died out when his burnt corpse hit the ground. She saw her master slash his sword at his opponet, cutting the fox across the chest, making him stumble back. Mr. Gold turned to her, seeing the dagger sticking out of her back as she wrestled with the remaining assassin. She cursed when one of his claws tried to swipe her throat. She growled ferally as she had no more options. She roared and lurched forward, her jaws clamping down on his throat and locking. She heard his gurggling screams above her as she cringed and finished it, chomping down hard one last time, severing the windpipe. The fox stopped struggling and breathed his last as his body went limp, his throat still hanging in his mouth.

"Inola... he's dead, you can let go," she heard her master whisper behind her.

Her eyes widened in shock, before she spit out the dead man's throat and stumbled back. She breathed out shakily, her fingers raising to her bloody lips in shock and fear. She turned to her master, her eyes full of tears. Her master stood a few feet from her, his features blank, but there was a certain hesitation in his eyes. Was he afraid of her? She scoffed in sadness, why wouldn't he? She had just ripped a man's throat out with her teeth. She started chuckling.

"What's so amusing at this time pet," he asked warily as she stood up shakily, still noting the dagger in her shoulder.

She paused in her mad chuckling before turning to him, tears running down her face, "because... this is the last proof I needed that I am the sole surviving heir to the Blood King. My bloodlust took over me... and I slaughtered a man with my bare hands."

She whimpered, soft sobs echoing from her into the night. She suddenly stumbled forward, her legs giving out as she crashed into her master's arms. He cursed, yanking the blade out roughly before putting his glowing purple hand over her stab wound.

"Dammit Inola... why did you follow me," he growled as the wound finally closed.

"S-Something... didn't feel right. So I had to follow you, to make sure you'd be okay. And I was right," she stuttered out, the bloodloss making her dizzy.

He cursed again and grabbed a hankerchief to wipe the blood from her face. Once most of the blood was gone he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Damn you... why do you always put yourself in harms way for my count? I could of handled it," he muttered as he kissed her forehead.

She chuckled before grinning up at him, "I know you could of... but I just can't sit idly by as my master is being attacked by my own kind. Besides... those two would of landed their mark if I hadn't stepped in. The bloody cowards... attacking someone from behind."

He glared over at the bodies, his eyes full of rage, "I wonder who sent them."

Inola sneered, "my uncle of course... he's to high and mighty to get his paws dirty."

They paused when they heard a gasp and a struggling sound. Inola stood shakily as she stalked over to the remaining assassin, a young yellow tod who had a shallow cut to the chest. He yelped in fear when he saw her approach.

"P-Please! Spare me! It was only orders; we didn't know you were protecting this imp," he stuttered out pleadingly as she stood over him, menacingly.

She snarled and bent down, yanking the tod up by the collar of his shirt to her face, "don't lie... I know my uncle sent you to take out my master. Now the question is... what to do with you?"

He started to wail and plead for his life once more, making stupid proclaimations about never harming another human again and about her power and such. She turned to her master.

"Well master... since you were their target, what do you think we should do with him," she asked with a smirk.

Her master chortled before smirking, "how about we use him to pass a message a long."

She grinned before turning back to the shivering tod in her grasp, "great idea... Listen up, kit. You are to run tail back to your master and deliver a message for me, neh?"

He nodded vigurously as she continued, "tell him, "Your little assassinate plan didn't work out like you had hoped... if you plan on getting the job done, you're going to have to get those stained paws of yours dirty." Tell him, Inola will be waiting. You got that?"

He nodded again, his eyes wide with fear.

She smirked, "good... now get going before I change my mind and do what us crimson foxes do best..."

He yelped when she threw him to the ground, before taking off at high speed back to his master.

She sighed in relief before turning to her master, "well... that was all horrible and stuff."

He nodded in agreement before staring at the five bodies around them, "well, what to do about his dead companions..."

Inola groaned before walking over with a pout, "time to clean up the mess..."

-**Time Break**-

Lethanuel snarled at the trembling assassin before him. They had failed. From what he was told a savage black fox with red markings killed three of his comrads, ripping the throat out of the last one. Lethanuel growled when he turned away from the frightened fox below him. Anue had done this? Killed three of his best assassins? He punched the wall, paying no mind to the cracking marble under his fist as he thought of the message his servant delivered from her. So... she wants him to get his paws dirty eh? Well... that's what he'll do then. He glared with his gold eyes at nothing really, his thoughts on getting to his niece's lover and master, Rumpelstiltskin. If Anue had killed three of his men, that means her beloved master had killed two of them. He was a force not to be messed with it seems. But no matter... he will get what he wants. And if killing her master is what it takes then so be it. Beware Rumpelstiltskin... I am coming for you.


End file.
